


Tears of Aphrodite

by RoczaDeb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: What is a queen to do when she has to choose between violating her people's most sacred law and possibly destroying the only chance for the salvation of her people? For her soul?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tears of Aphrodite
> 
> Author: Rocza
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Category: Stargate SG-1: Season 7
> 
> Sequel Information: None
> 
> Series Information: None
> 
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: Spoilers: 0610 Cure, 0709 Avenger 2.0
> 
> Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
> 
> Characters: Col Jack O’Neil, Maj Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, Gen George Hammond, Col Reynolds, Gen Jacob Carter/Selmak, Dr Janet Frasier, SMSgt Walter Harriman, MSgt Siler, Dr Jay Felger, Chloe Anderson, Lt Jenn Hailey, Dr Heather Jorgensen, Dr Bill Lee, Anise/Freya, Delek, Malek, Original Character
> 
> Relationship Categories: F/M 
> 
> Pairing: J/S 
> 
> Content Level: Explicit (NC-17 not allowed on FF.net)
> 
> (AO3 only) Active Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
> 
> Additional Tags (AO3) or Content Warning: Angst, Minor Violence, Sexual Violence, Explicit Language, Rape/Non-Con Elements, Mild S&M
> 
> Summary: What is a queen to do when she has to choose between violating her people's most sacred law and possibly destroying the only chance for the salvation of her people? For her soul?
> 
> Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Prologue

She heard the news from her loyal Jaffa with interest and trepidation. The Tau'ri had finally come to Cythera. Aphrodite knew that it was only a matter of time before they learned of her presence. Depending on their response, she could easily be killed in the next few hours. However, she could not allow the Tau'ri to so casually end her reign as Queen. The Tau'ri were the catalyst for change in the galaxy. If she was to survive the culling of the goa'uld, then she needed the Tau'ri on her side.

"Invite the visitors to my palace for an audience," she ordered. She was surprised not to hear the fear she was experiencing in her voice. Perhaps, she could fool her servants after all. But she doubted that H'rak, her loyal First Prime, would be fooled so easily.

H'rak started in surprise at her side, "But my Queen. These are the very Tau'ri responsible for killing Ra and Hathor. I cannot risk your safety," he pleaded.

Aphrodite smiled, "H'rak, you know that I love my people too much. It is for them that I will risk all and meet with these Tau'ri. They are the key to our salvation from my siblings." She reached out and gently stroked his face, "My beloved, H'rak, please understand. It is only through the Tau'ri that my people will find sanctuary. And for that I would gladly trade my soul."

They had discussed this very possibility often since news first filtered back that Ra had been killed by his slaves. Each time the Tau'ri killed another System Lord, they revisited the discussion. Aphrodite was not arrogant enough to think that these humans could not kill her. She didn't have nearly the same resources as her kin. She was allowed to keep her small planet only by the grace of the reigning System Lords in this part of the galaxy.

Her Jaffa were few and loyal only to her. Her people were many and defenseless against the depravities her siblings had inflicted on their own people. She could not defend them if her kin should suddenly take an interest in her small corner of the galaxy.

She needed a safe place for her people, and she knew that she could not give it to them. She needed help. H'rak knew this as well, and had despaired over the burden that she so freely shouldered.

H'rak slowly lowered his gaze, "I understand, my Queen. I will extend the invitation personally."

"Thank you, H'rak. I will prepare to meet them." Aphrodite watched as he left and only then let herself truly feel her fear.

She was never as strong as her siblings. She knew that her siblings, namely Ra, Ba'al, and Osiris, considered her weak for caring so deeply for her slaves. Of all her siblings, only Egeria had truly understood the depth of Aphrodite's love, and in the end, Ra had left her alone with her slaves. After all, Aphrodite was a queen and the others knew better than to antagonize another queen. Egeria's children had left a lasting impression on all of her siblings.

But as the Tau'ri had swept through the galaxy, Aphrodite had watched her siblings fall one at a time. She could only see two endings. If her siblings won out over the Tau'ri threat, then the price would be high, and her kin would seek her out to repopulate their ranks. If the Tau'ri won, then her kind would cease to exist.

Either way, her peaceful isolation would be over and her people, human, Jaffa, and her goa'uld children, would be thrust back into the galaxy. Her siblings would enslave the humans and the Jaffa while killing all her children before forcing her to breed more of the half-crazy goa'uld they favored as subjects. The Tau'ri would likely kill her and her children, though the rest of her people would likely fare better. With her Jaffa joining the Free Jaffa and her human subjects free to govern themselves.

Her only hope was that she could reason with these Tau'ri. Perhaps, she could convince them that her children were not a threat. She would gladly give her own life to preserve her children. They were not like the others. She didn't imprint them with an overwhelming lust for power. She didn't give them the total knowledge of their goa'uld line, something she was sure drove her siblings mad.

Instead, she had imprinted on them a simple history and one unshakable fact; that everyone was accountable for their actions, herself included. In fact, as a leader she was accountable not only for her own actions but also of those she led. This one thing had prevented the madness her siblings were perpetuating in their own offspring.

And it was time for her to face the consequences of her own choices. Her isolation had been a risk. So far it had paid off. Her siblings had ignored her and the Tok'ra had not deemed her a threat. But now, the galaxy was changing again. It was time for her to come out of her long seclusion and the Tau'ri were the key to her people's freedom and perhaps her only means for salvation.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her guard, "My Queen, the Tau'ri attacked the royal guard," he gasped out. "H'rak was able to subdue them without harming them, but five of the guard were seriously injured. Their weapons are like nothing I have seen before."

"Take me to the injured," she ordered, snatching the healing device from its place beside her throne. "Quickly, young one," she snapped, "I'll not lose one of my people to your dawdling."

Racing to save the lives of her Jaffa, Aphrodite could only curse at the universe for conspiring to condemn her people, her children, to slavery and death. Her only hope was to ensure the Jaffa lived. The law was clear. Even she could not save the Tau'ri if one of the guards died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 1

Sam woke up acutely aware of her bonds. Her wrists and elbows were secured tightly behind her back and left her no doubt that she was captive. She tried to sense her teammates, but no sounds penetrated her surroundings. They were either out cold or not there. She could hear a faint rustling in the distance as it echoed off the surrounding walls. She cautiously opened her eyes and gave a soft sigh of frustration. It was either really dark or her eyesight was still on the fritz from the stun grenade. She hoped it was the grenade.

After several tense minutes, her eyesight slowly returned. She found that she was facing out of the cell door and she could faintly see the outline of her teammates in the cells across the hallway, one to a cell. They were also bound and still on the floor of their cells. Well, at least they were all together, sort of.

She cautiously tested her bonds before trying to sit up. Only after examining the cell closely did she finally allow her mind to wander back to the mission that had led to her current state.

The planet had been peaceful and quiet. The natives were slightly more advanced than the average dirt hut mix. This group, Daniel had proclaimed proudly, were of Greek decent and they worshiped Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. About this time Teal'c added that she was a minor goa'uld and rumored to be a reclusive queen. To which the locals added that she was a most benevolent queen and leader.

At that point, slightly alarmed by the near proximity of a goa'uld queen, SG-1 had tried to beat a hasty retreat, but Aphrodite's Jaffa chose that moment to escort the team to see the queen. When they soundly refused and tried to fight their way out, the Jaffa had been quick to subdue them. Fortunately, the Jaffa used a stun grenade. Unfortunately, it also meant that SG-1 was once again the guest of the goa'uld.

Sam finally heard the soft moans of her teammates as they woke up one at a time. First, Colonel O'Neill followed closely by Daniel. Most likely Teal'c had been awake the entire time.

"Sound off," Jack barked as he tried to struggle to a sitting position without the use of his arms.

"I am here, O'Neill," Teal'c stated with quiet authority, letting Sam know that he had in fact been awake for some time.

"Here, Sir," Sam replied.

"Oh, man…here, Jack," Daniel finally moaned from his position still on the floor.

"Right, can anybody see yet?" Jack asked while squinting at the ceiling, trying to find a light.

Sam smiled, "Yes, Sir. Four cells, one each, and all trussed up. No guards that I can see and no visible controls to the cell doors."

"Great! Anyone else?" Jack snapped while blinking at the ceiling, he seemed to be zeroing in on the light.

"Not really," Daniel added.

"No," Teal'c answered briefly.

"Alright, I'm open to suggestions for getting the hell out of here…anyone?" Jack was finally squinting at Sam.

Sam was about to throw a snarky reply back at the obviously grumpy colonel, when they all heard the tell-tale stamping of Jaffa approaching. She snapped her mouth shut and waited for the Jaffa.

Sam met each of their eyes. Teal'c rose from his awkward position on the floor in one smooth movement. Jack also seemed to rise gracefully. Daniel however, needed to use the cell door as a brace before finally making it all the way up. Sam had to tip a bit to stay balanced, but she was up well before the Jaffa arrived.

The Jaffa wore standard armor with the exception of the skull cap. The cap extended down and across the forehead with the goddess's symbol etched in the armor rather than displaying the symbol on their forehead. The First Prime, noted by his elaborate armor and the gold symbol on his helmet, surveyed the team before addressing Colonel O'Neill.

"My queen has ordered that you present yourselves to her. Since you have refused her polite invitation, she has demanded that you be brought before her in chains." He turned to the guards behind him, "Take the leader and the female to the priestess before you take them to the queen. She has ordered that they will serve penance. The Jaffa and the other are to wait in the antechamber for an audience." The First Prime considered them one last time before turning and marching back down the corridor.

"What? You don't even want to know our names?" the colonel yelled after the First Prime.

The First Primed paused and turned back to the colonel, "We already know who you are Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, of the Tau'ri, the first world. However, you may formally present yourself to my queen if you so desire." Smirking, the First Prime turned back and continued to march away.

"Ah hell," Jack commented as the Jaffa surrounded his cell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 2

The cell doors were opened remotely, and the Jaffa pulled Jack and Sam out of the cells. They took every precaution. Two Jaffa with open zats followed the prisoners while another two held them securely by the arms and pulled them along to their destination. All-in-all, eight Jaffa for two securely tied prisoners didn't make good odds for escape.

They arrived at a small room with chains hanging from the ceiling and an ominous looking table in the center. A small woman wearing the robes of a priestess stood next to the table waiting. She pointed to the chains hanging from either end of the table and the Jaffa quickly complied by first freeing Sam's arms from behind her back and them re-securing them to the chains overhead.

They then repeated their actions with Colonel O'Neill. But Jack had other ideas. As soon as his hands were free, he attacked one of the Jaffa behind him knocking him to the ground. As he whirled on the other one, he was enveloped in the blue light of zat fire. He dropped to the ground, stunned. The remaining Jaffa quickly secured his hands in the overhead chains with his body hanging limply.

"Thank you, loyal Jaffa. I will send an acolyte when they are ready," the priestess said in a dual-tone goa'uld voice as she bowed to the Jaffa. They returned the bow and marched out.

Jack suddenly jerked awake, "Shit that hurts." He pulled himself up to a standing position. He blinked a few times, before focusing on Sam and giving her a wane smile, "I had to try."

Several young girls, acolytes to the temple, entered the room a bowed to the priestess, "Queen Aphrodite had decreed that these two will be entered into the Temple's service for their crimes. Prepare them."

"Yes, my lady," the acolytes chorused.

The acolytes quickly gagged and stripped the two of all clothing. Sam tried hard to focus on anything but Jack as the girls washed and then anointed them both with scented oil. But it was hard to avoid seeing any of his naked body, chained as they were. And frankly, she didn't want to avoid looking because he was so easy on the eyes. She only felt a little guilty for using him as a distraction from their current situation.

When the acolytes were done, the priestess laid out two strips of a fine silvery metal, several lengths of a thin chain, and several small silver rings. After examining the two officers, she selected a ring, attached it to an odd-looking needle, and approached Sam. "I suggest you stand still, or this will hurt more than I intend," the priestess advised.

Sam's eyes widened as the priestess deftly grabbed her nipple and swiftly pierced it with the needle, threading the ring through it. Sam tensed at the sharp pain, but it quickly passed into a dull ache. Sam tried to stay still as the priestess attached a length of chain to the ring before sealing the seam of the ring shut with another odd device.

After the priestess let go, Sam fought her chains and swore into her gag. As the priestess approached a second time, Sam took several deep breaths before standing rock still and waiting for the assault on her other nipple. The priestess repeated the process and nodded at Sam with a small smile when it was complete. But when the priestess approached a third time, Sam wouldn't stay still. This time the priestess was going for her crotch. There was no way she was going to stand still for that.

"Hold her still," the priestess instructed the others.

The acolytes jumped forward and held her still, legs spread. Sam strained against their hold, but it was no use. The priestess once more approached with the needle and a silver ring. This time the priestess pierced the hood of her clit.

The acolytes finally released her, and Sam was distracted by the dull throbbing from the piercings. It was only when the metal band was wrapped around her neck that she regained her senses and fought her captors and the restraints again.

But once again, the acolytes held her still and soon the metal band formed a thin collar around her neck with the loose ends of the chains were secured to it. The one to her clit went straight up her chest to the collar, but the two chains on her nipples were looped under her arms and attached at the back allowing the weight of the chain to tug and pull on her nipples with every movement she made.

The priestess took a step back and examined Sam with a critical eye. Satisfied with her work, she reached under the table and pulled out a goa'uld healing device. The priestess healed the piercings and Sam sighed in relief as the dull throbbing faded to nothing. Sam could still feel the weight of the rings and the chains, but the feeling was no longer accompanied by the aching pain of the new piercing.

Sam tried not to watch as the priestess repeated the process for Colonel O'Neill. But his struggles against the acolytes were hard to ignore. They weren't even that effective, until they attempted the third piercing. After Jack threw one acolyte against the wall, the priestess pulled out a concealed zat and held it on him. Jack weighed the risk before he finally submitted to the third piercing. Sam couldn't look away as the priestess pierced the top of his cock just behind the head. The small ring looking like a dime was perched there. And through the whole thing, Jack stood completely still cursing a blue streak behind his gag. Soon he was wearing a collar and chain set that matched Sam's.

Once the priestess healed Jack's piercings, she sent an acolyte to fetch the guards. The Jaffa carefully released them from the overhead chains, but didn't move to re-secure their hands. Jack and Sam stripped off the gags while the guards motioned them out and down the hall to see the queen.

The queen was waiting for them in an elaborate audience hall. She was perched on her throne of white marble. The whole room was surrounded by small curtain-covered alcoves. Sam and Jack were forced on to their knees before the throne and the young woman sitting in it.

It was only when Sam was forced into this vulnerable position, that she felt the impact of her nudity. She had nothing to hide, literally. She flushed in embarrassment, but refused to make any attempt to cover herself. After all, she had nothing to be ashamed of either.

"I am most irked with you, Colonel O'Neill," the young woman stated in a dual tone voice. She stood and slowly stepped down the stairs towards them. She gestured to the Jaffa and Sam and the colonel were hauled to their feet.

"I seem to have that effect on people. I'd ignore it. Everyone else does," Jack baited and tensed for a blow from the Jaffa.

Instead of a blow, the young woman laughed, "My siblings never said you were so amusing, Colonel. I will have to call them to task for their omission." The woman examined Jack closely, smiling as she took in his naked form. She even traced one of his scars with a dainty finger as she circled around them. Jack tried not to flinch away from her touch.

Sam was pissed. First the Jaffa attack, then humiliation of being paraded naked, not to mention the piercings, and now the goa'uld was touching him. Sam wasn't even aware that she had moved until the young woman's eyes snapped in her direction and took on a predatory gleam, openly appraising her naked body.

"Ah yes, we must not forget Major Sam Carter." The woman looked Sam over with the same critical eye that she cast on Jack, making Sam suddenly self-conscious about her scrutiny. Sam flushed with embarrassment once again, but didn't move. "I'm sorry, Major. We haven't been properly introduced and I am being VERY forward."

The woman slowly returned to the throne and sat, "I am Aphrodite. Queen of Cythera and you have defied me and broken our laws. I know of the Tau'ri and have no quarrel with them. If you had come in peace, then you would have presented yourselves to me upon your arrival. Assuming your ignorance, I sent my loyal Jaffa to escort you here and you attacked them.

"I can only assume that you are here to subvert me. I will not tolerate anyone attacking my people or attempting to overthrow my rule. You stand accused of unlawful behavior. What say you in your defense?"

"Uh, we didn't know?" Jack offered.

"My Jaffa explained that they were to escort you to me," Aphrodite insisted. "Are you saying they lied?" her voice was heavy with meaning.

Jack glanced over at the First Prime. If Teal'c were any indicator of Jaffa honor, then he really didn't want to challenge this Jaffa's honor. "No…see, this hasn't always gone over too well in the past...you know, with the kneeling before your god thing…so, we decided to skip right to the escaping part…No offense," Jack replied insolently.

Sam sighed. Even standing naked before them, Jack couldn't keep a respectful tone, not that she blamed him. She started to scan the room, looking for a probable escape route. Granted, naked and weaponless wasn't exactly the best way to start an escape, but one did have to start somewhere, right?

"None taken," Aphrodite replied. "But I am not a god. I am a queen."

Sam's eyes snapped back to Aphrodite. That was new. This was the first goa'uld to admit that. Well, the first non-Tok'ra goa'uld anyway.

"This surprise’s you? How interesting…I would have guessed that among all the free planets, the Tau'ri, allies of the Tok'ra, would already know this." The queen leaned back in her chair, "But it matters not. Under your orders, Colonel, your team attacked and severely injured several of my loyal Jaffa. It is for this reason that you and your deputy have been brought before me for judgment. You have admitted to that attack…"

"Hold it, "Jack interrupted as he straightened and glared at the queen, "If it's my orders you have a problem with, queenie, then let my team go and I'll gladly stand for your judgment."

"Sir!" Sam hissed. There is no way in hell she would leave him here in the hands of a goa'uld, orders or not.

"At ease, Major," he snapped over his shoulder.

Sam stiffened at the rebuke but held her peace.

"Now, Colonel, you and I both know that a good deputy, much like a good First Prime, will challenge your poor decisions and support your good ones. The Major will stand in judgment as well. The law is clear. You must pay for your crimes against my people, and H'rak, my First Prime agrees with my decision." She smiled at them, "Don't worry. I don't plan on handing you over to my Jaffa. You are too valuable to waste in such a manner." Aphrodite rose from her throne once more and walked sedately around the two officers.

"No, you will serve in the temple for your sentence. I only hope that your service is worth my leniency. However, I am willing to let the other two go free. I had initially hoped that you would take a message to the Tok'ra for me." The queen continued to march around them in a slow circle, "However, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c will serve just as well as my messengers. Their safety is guaranteed. You have my word as Queen."

"The word of any snake-head is worthless," the colonel spat.

Sam prepared to jump into action as the First Prime strode forward, clearly taking insult for his queen.

"No, H'rak," Aphrodite stayed the First Prime with a resigned sigh and a soft touch. "You will not change his mind. And he is not the one I must convince. Take them to the tower. The window overlooks the chappa'ai. Then he will see that I am as good as my word."

"Yes, my queen," H'rak replied and stepped back and motioned to the guards behind them, "You heard your queen. Take them to the tower."

Their guards jumped to obey, and Jack and Sam were pushed and pulled along a hallway that ended in a set of rings. The rings activated and they found themselves in a small alcove with only one door. Jack and Sam were pushed through the door. Jack glared at the guards as the door closed with a solid thunk. They tested the door, but it was firmly closed and locked behind them.

While Jack vented his anger on the door, Sam examined their room for anything useful in an escape. The room was larger than she expected and was decorated for comfort. A large bed took up one side of the room with a small table and chair set on the other side. The table was laden with food and water. A small alcove was set aside for more private needs.

The window was large and commanded a picturesque view of the village and the land beyond, including the Stargate. However, the window was doubly sealed, first with a series of silver bars and second with a force field. Providing they could get past the first two obstacles, there was still the small matter of the long drop to the street below.

Having established that escape was not in her immediate future, Sam's attention was turned back to Jack. She took her time examining his naked back in detail before realizing that she really needed to look away. Especially, before he caught her ogling him. Sam returned to the bed and stripped off the sheets. She quickly fashioned a toga-like sarong for herself, and took the second sheet to Jack.

"Sir?" she asked tentatively.

"What, Carter?" he snapped with his back still to her.

"Uh…here, Sir. I…um…" she held out the sheet, pointedly looking away from him as he turned and surveyed their new cell.

"Ah…right…Thanks," he blushed and grabbed the sheet, quickly covering himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 3

Daniel and Teal'c waited in a small room. Their guards had taken up positions around them and were waiting for a signal to bring them in. Daniel was worrying about his friends. He didn't understand why they had been separated and Teal'c wasn't in a very talkative mood. Then again, when is Teal'c ever in a talkative mood?

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and the First Prime motioned to the guards and then addressed Daniel and Teal'c, "Queen Aphrodite is ready to speak with you now."

"Where are our friends?" Daniel asked as he stood up awkwardly, hands still tied firmly behind his back.

"The queen has declared that you may see them after your audience. They have not been harmed; however, they will serve in the temple for their crimes against my queen," the First Prime replied calmly.

"What crimes? We haven't done anything?" Daniel complained, exasperated.

"You attacked her Jaffa, my men. For this you should all stand in judgment. But my queen is much more forgiving than I. She has declared that only your leaders will serve penance." The First Prime scowled, "She would meet you as ambassadors of the Tau'ri." He turned to Teal'c, "If you swear on your honor that you will not attack my men or my queen, I will release your hands. My queen has already declared that you are free to return to your home after this audience. Do you swear?"

Teal'c stood and turned an impassive face to the First Prime, "I do not."

H'rak nodded, as if expecting that answer, and turned to Daniel, "And you?"

Daniel sighed, "As long as you have my friends, I cannot make that promise."

"Very well. Escort them to see the queen," H'rak commanded before whirling and marching back through the doorway.

Their guard pushed and prodded them through the door and into the audience hall. Aphrodite was once again sitting on her throne as Daniel and Teal'c were brought to stand before her.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson. Master Teal'c of Chulak. Welcome to my kingdom. You must forgive H'rak for his precautions. Your reputations as warriors have preceded you and he fears for my safety," Aphrodite addressed them with a smile.

Daniel was momentarily taken aback, "Uh, yeah…So, you wanted to speak with us."

Aphrodite's smile grew wider in pleasure, "Yes. I wish to form an alliance with the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. I grow tired of the evil games my siblings play. I am content to rule my small planet and her people. However, I know that as soon as my offer goes out to the Tok'ra, my siblings will come after me. Much as they did my sister, Egeria. I need to know that my people and my Jaffa will have a safe place when that happens. And that is where the Tau'ri come in. I have come to believe the rumors that you know of worlds untouched by my siblings and I hope that you will allow my people to settle on one such world."

"Um…" Daniel tried to start.

"The Tok'ra will not be fooled so easily. They have worked with goa'uld who swore they wanted to change in the past. Goa'uld who betrayed them. You will have to do much to prove you are worthy of their trust and loyalty," Teal'c stated with clear distaste.

"Surely, Teal'c, while you served at the court of Apophis, you have heard of me?" Aphrodite asked.

Teal'c nodded curtly in response.

"And what did they say about me?" she asked him.

"That you were loyal to no one System Lord. That as a queen you held yourself above the petty battles common among the minor Goa'uld. That you would offer a tithe to whichever System Lord controlled this quadrant of space, but never offered Jaffa or slaves," Teal'c recounted.

"Really?" Daniel asked, amazed that any goa'uld could claim to be neutral.

"Indeed."

"Surely, there is more, Teal'c," Aphrodite coaxed with a smile.

Teal'c frowned but continued, "It was whispered in the dark, that you didn't claim your godhood and that you did not mark your Jaffa as your own."

Aphrodite rewarded him with a laugh, "They were right. I have never claimed to be a god. And my people and Jaffa are not slaves to be branded and traded like cattle. But I was able to secure my autonomy only because I am a queen and there are so few of us left.

"Of course, thanks to the Tau'ri, there are even fewer queens than before. With the loss of Amaunet, Hathor, and Isis, there remain only eight living queens left. Of those, Egeria and Venus have not been heard from in centuries. Hera was last seen with Anubis. Bastet is a System Lord in her own right with little time for breeding. Which leaves only four queens to continue our race."

Aphrodite gave Daniel a pained smile, "This also leaves me in a difficult position. I have long been shunned for my beliefs and for my treatment of my people. The others will be forced bring me into the fold and I will not go willingly."

"Is that why you want to join the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked. The anthropologist in him was screaming to ask more, but he held himself to just that question. She had given him more information about the goa'uld power structure than any other goa'uld before. A precise count of queens and their status.

She smiled as she rose from her throne and stepped slowly down the stairs, "In part. But it is not just myself I worry about. I cannot stand by as the others destroy my people and parcel out my loyal Jaffa."

She stopped in front of Daniel, "I am asking that the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri protect my people and in return I will serve the Tok'ra as queen, under whatever restrictions they deem necessary to ensure my loyalty."

Daniel sucked in a breath. Aphrodite was willing to be a captive breeder to secure her people's safety. The Tok'ra may not like the offer, but with Egeria dead, they would have no other choice.

"No, my queen, I cannot allow this," H'rak moved to stand before his queen.

She turned a maternal smile on him, "H'rak, I must do this. I need to you be strong and lead the others in my name. I will return to you one day. The Tok'ra are a fair if cautious people, as are the Tau'ri. I will not be harmed."

Daniel had finally regained his composure, "What EXACTLY do you want from Teal'c and I?"

Aphrodite turned back to Daniel, "To carry my message to the Tok'ra, nothing more. I do not want your endorsement. After all, that would be a bit much under the circumstances."

She turned back to her throne and once again mounted the steps. "I do not have the ability contact the Tok'ra or I would have already done so. Regardless of your decision, you are free to leave at any time. I simply ask that you refrain from harming any more of my people. Our laws are clear and not open to exceptions." She took her seat once again, "My Jaffa give their loyalty freely and it pains me to see them hurt. Luckily, I was able to save all those that your team injured, or your leaders would be serving a harsher sentence then merely temple service."

"And what of Major Carter and O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, our people are not going to negotiate until they are released," Daniel added.

"They will be freed once they have completed their service." Her eyes narrowed and flashed at the two men, "I usually give a sentence 10 days of penance in service of the Temple for the crime of grievous injury to another. Your group injured five of my Jaffa."

"But…" Daniel started.

Aphrodite held up a hand, silencing him, "But…I took into consideration that you have only encountered my siblings before and reduced the sentence to two days per injury. But be warned that such leniency will not be displayed in the future. They will be released in 10 days. Return for them then and no sooner. After they are released the Tau'ri will be welcome on this world, but you will be expected to follow my laws. Here no one is above the law and everyone is held accountable for their actions. Do we understand each other?"

"We do," Teal'c stated.

"Good." Aphrodite turned to H'rak, "Release them. Escort them back to the chappa'ai and return their belongings to them."

"Yes, my queen," H'rak gave a deep bow and motioned to the guards.

Aphrodite turned back to Daniel and Teal'c, "I will see you again in 10 days." She dismissed them and regally exited the hall.

Once Aphrodite left the hall, the guards cut the ropes binding their hands. Daniel winced as he felt the blood rush back into his arms.

Teal'c continued to regard H'rak waiting.

H'rak nodded, "This way. I will take you to your leaders before escorting you to the chappa'ai."

Teal'c narrowed his eyes before returning the nod.

Before long they were standing on a set of rings alone. H'rak had instructed them that the rings only lead to the tower cell and he would await their return here.

Daniel was about to add something, but Teal'c silenced him and gestured for H'rak to activate the rings. They found themselves in a small room with only one door. There was no visible way to open the door. But the door did contain a small window.

"Jack? Sam? Are you in there?" Daniel shouted and called through the window.

Immediately, Jack's face appeared in the small window, "Daniel?"

"Oh, thank God. Is Sam with you?" Daniel continued.

"Right here, Daniel," Sam said peeking through from the other side. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you?" Daniel asked.

Daniel watched as they exchanged a look and turned back to him with blatantly false smiles, "Just peachy, Daniel. Now, GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jack shouted.

"I would, Jack. I just can't. I don't know how to open the door…Look, they said you only have to serve a 10-day sentence. Temple duty. Penance. Nothing big. It'll be over before you know it," Daniel tried to cheer him up.

"She's a goa'uld, Daniel. You can't trust a damn word they say…And before you start, the Tok'ra aren't much better," Jack was grabbing one of bars in the small window.

Teal'c stepped up, "Do you wish for me to return with a small strike force, O'Neill?" Daniel glanced at the big Jaffa and noticed the gleam of anticipation in his eye. Yikes! Jaffa revenge was not a pretty sight.

Jack paused in consideration and then gave a resigned sigh, "No, Teal'c. Not yet. Let's give her the 10 days first. If she lied, take her out. If she makes good on letting you guys go, then she may be telling the truth about the whole sentence thing. In the meantime, Carter and I can handle 10 days of scrubbing floors and what not. Who knows, maybe we'll escape and make the whole issue moot."

"As you wish, O'Neill," Teal'c gave Jack a slight bow before stepping back.

"Okay, Jack," Daniel added.

"Now, get the hell out of here. I expect to see your asses get through that gate in the next 10 minutes. Comprende?" Jack demanded.

"Sure, Jack," Daniel said sadly, "We'll see you in 10 days."

"Until we will return, O'Neill," Teal'c added gravely.

Daniel and Teal'c watched the door as the rings activated watching their friends for as long as possible. H'rak, good as his word, was waiting for them at the rings. He escorted them under guard through the village to the Stargate. Once there, he returned their belongings and ordered his guard away from the Stargate. The guard fell back to the edge of the clearing and waited for them to leave. Daniel was under the impression that the guard would be in place the full 10 days. Seeing no other option, Daniel dialed Earth and sent in his iris code. With one final look towards the tower, Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the wormhole.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 4

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the two fatigue clad figures step through the Stargate. That was one less thing to worry about. Now, if they could just get out of here. But their cell was currently VERY secure. Jack hoped that when they renewed the food and water they would have an opportunity to escape.

"Sir?" Sam asked him nervously, "Do you really think that we'll only have to scrub floors for 10 days?"

Jack sighed, "No. We're a security risk. Not to mention a flight risk. I honestly don't know what they have planned for us." He turned a wane smile at her, "But if they plan on letting us go in 10 days, it can't be too bad. After all, it is a temple. Now, if they said 'mines'…" he grinned at her.

Sam returned his grin, "Yes, we would have a much better idea of what was in store for us."

"Yeah…we should eat. Don't want all that good food to go to waste," he gestured to the food laden table. "If this is any indication, I don't think they want to hurt us."

Sam winced as she sat down and then turned back to him, "And this…" she flicked the metal collar.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what to make of that. Unfortunately, we'll probably find out."

Thirty minutes later, they were both stuffed and back to being bored. The sound of the rings activating, made them jump and take positions on either side of the door. The door swung open and no one entered. They waited a full minute before shrugging and finally Jack peeked out the doorway.

Standing on the other side of the small room were H'rak and the goa'uld priestess they had met earlier. She stood patiently waiting for them to exit. Finally, Jack nodded and motioned Sam to follow him out but to be ready. When they had finally exited the room, the priestess addressed them. "It is time for you to begin your penance." She eyed the togas with distain, "you will need to remove those first."

"No," Jack stated simply.

"Very well. If you would join us on the rings, please," the priestess gestured to the rings.

Jack hesitated and glanced at Sam. So far, they had left them both with their hands free and he was loath to discover why. "No, I think we'll stay right here. It's a nice room, good view. Yup, right here is just fine. Thanks for the offer though," he finally replied as he motioned Sam to back up slowly.

The priestess sighed, "As you wish, we shall do this the hard way." She flicked her wrists and Jack had a brief moment to examine the small dart that appeared on his chest before the room went dark and he and Sam collapsed to the floor.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Of all the briefing scenarios Daniel had considered as he had stepped back through the Stargate, he hadn't counted on this one. In some strange fluke, the Tok'ra had sent Jacob Carter/Selmak along with Anise/Freya to the SGC for a full briefing on the computer virus developed by Dr Felger and modified by Ba'al. Daniel was sure it was more for a complex 'I told you so,' rather than to gain any useful data.

Unfortunately, that meant that when Teal'c and Daniel returned without Jack and Sam, Jacob had a ringside seat and he had insisted on being in on the briefing. To say that Jacob was unhappy when Daniel informed them that they had left the two officers behind in the hands of a goa'uld queen, would be a serious understatement. In fact, Selmak had to take control to prevent a diplomatic incident. The briefing went much smoother after that.

Anise and Selmak eventually left to inform the Tok'ra High Council about Aphrodite's offer and General Hammond left to consult with the President about Aphrodite's request for a safe planet for her people, leaving Daniel and Teal'c alone in the briefing room.

"There is nothing else we could have done, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c offered solemnly.

Daniel sighed, "I know."

"O'Neill himself ordered us off the planet," Teal'c added.

"I know. I just…" Daniel paused, "I'm just worried about them."

"As am I," Teal'c replied.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Sam regained consciousness slowly. She felt hands push a cup to her lips and choked as a thick liquid was forced down her throat. Coughing and disoriented, she tried to take in her surroundings, but the walls seemed to be melting. She was led over to someone lying naked spread eagle on the floor and she smiled as she recognized Colonel O'Neill…Jack…her CO. She tried to give him a proper salute, but almost fell over as she lost her balance. The hands steadied her and helped her over to him.

Suddenly, the whole topsy-turvy world was funny. She dropped down beside him, giggling.

"Carter?" he asked. He sounded confused and lost. Maybe his world was topsy-turvy too.

She giggled again, "Sir, Yes, Sir. Sam reporting for duty, Sir." She tried saluting him again and this time was able to execute a sloppy salute, which made her giggle harder.

"Why are you on the floor, Sir?" she asked before her attention was drawn away by something shiny. "Oh, Sir, you got something on your dick." She giggled again.

"What?" he slurred, tugging on his arms. They seemed to be stuck to the floor. He raised his head to look.

"Sorry, Sir. I mean penis. I'll get it for you…" She reached down and tried to pick up the dime sized ring, but it wouldn't come off. Or she couldn't quite grab it. She wasn't exactly sure which. It seemed to just jump around randomly right before her fingers could grab it.

"Oh fuck, careful, Carter," Jack groaned as she managed to snag the ring and pulled a bit too forcefully. That's when she noticed that it was attached to his dick. She frowned for a minute as she pulled on the ring bringing his dick with it.

It took her a moment to notice the chain. She giggled again, "That's so cute, Sir. No wonder you have such good control. You keep your dick on a leash." She then proceeded to tug softly on the chain enjoying the way his cock bounced with each pull.

Jack was also mesmerized by the movement, lifting his head again to watch as she playfully tugged on the chain. He couldn't help moaning as the gentle movement caused his dick to swell with pleasure.

Sam grew bolder as his cock grew larger, tasting the skin where the metal disappeared and finally taking the whole shaft in her mouth to see if the chain made a difference. It did. It was like a toy for her tongue, which made her wonder how the chain would feel inside her.

"Let me just try something, Sir. Sort of an experiment." Before he could think of a reply, she was riding him, sliding carefully up and down his cock, trying to find that perfect angle where the ring hit her g-spot and the chain rubbed her clit.

Jack couldn't think. He just felt everything as she bounced up and down on his cock. The motion of chains on her nipple rings bouncing and pulling on her nipples mesmerized him. He wanted to reach for them to see if he could feel the hardness of the ring in her soft flesh, but his arms were stuck fast. Then she was screaming and clenching around his cock. He moaned at the sensation, but he couldn't move his hands to her hips. He couldn't move enough to thrust up into her hard and fast. Then she collapsed on his chest panting for air.

"Carter? Ya okay?" Jack asked as he tried not to moan in frustration, still trying to continue the movement and thrust his cock deep into her wet pussy.

As she slowly came back to herself, she purred, "Love the dick leash, Sir." She moved slightly and felt his rock-hard cock still filling her up. "Oops, sorry, Sir. I stopped before the mission was complete." She giggled again, and started moving on his dick again. This time harder and faster.

"Oh God, don't stop, Carter. Just don't stop," Jack pleaded with her, tugging on his arms, trying to reach her.

"Yes…Sir…" she cried as she bit her lip. She could already feel another wave of pleasure cresting. She had to hold on just a bit longer...

Jack arched up underneath her, trying to thrust into her as he came, "Yes, Fuck yes."

Sam let go as she heard him cry out, clenching around is pulsing cock. She slowly lowered herself to his chest again, breathing heavily once more. Listening to his heartbeat, she was lulled to a gentle sleep.

The last thing she heard before she dropped into the world of dreams was a quiet, "Good job, Major," that rumbled through Jack's chest.

Off to one side, the High Priestess smiled, "They did well in honoring Queen Aphrodite. Though I doubt they would have honored her as well without the Tears."

"No, mistress, they are both quite stubborn. Without the Tears of Aphrodite to erase their worldly concerns, I doubt that they would have served penance at the temple at all," the small priestess replied.

"I see," the High Priestess replied. "Acolyte, continue to give them the Tears of Aphrodite and secure them in this alcove. One ankle each should suffice. It appears that he will not harm her, and we don't want them wandering off while they are using the Tears." She turned back to her priestess, "With the Tears, they will have no other concern except their penance to the temple. It is your duty to ensure they eat and sleep for the duration of their service. The queen was quite adamant that they were to come to no harm while in our care."

"As you command, mistress," was the priestess's quiet reply.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 5

Daniel paced at the bottom of the Stargate. Nine days had passed since he had last seen his friends. For nine days he had buried himself in his translations and research trying not to imagine what his friends were going through, trying not to imagine the worst.

Today was the tenth day. Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for Jacob/Selmak and SG-3 to arrive in the gateroom so that they could finally return to Cythera. Frankly, Daniel was surprised that Jacob/Selmak wasn't pacing beside him.

With noise and enthusiasm, SG-3 joined them in the gateroom, joking and jostling each other. Daniel glanced up at the control room to see Anise/Freya talking to General Hammond while Jacob/Selmak was finally heading down the stairs towards the gateroom. For this mission, Anise would be staying at the SGC. She would report success or failure to the High Council. Jacob refused to allow any other Tok'ra to take on this mission knowing that it could easily be a trap and result in his torture and death.

"Sorry, Daniel," Jacob apologized as he joined them at the ramp. "Anise just doesn't feel the same sense of urgency that we do."

"No problem, Jacob. SG-3 only just got here," Daniel offered a wane smile to the older Carter as the Stargate started to dial out. He stopped pacing and stood ready.

General Hammond's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Jacob, SG-1 and SG-3, you have a go. Bring 'em home, people. Good luck and Godspeed."

The wormhole splashed to life and SG-3 trooped up the ramp taking point. Daniel and Teal'c nodded to Jacob/Selmak one last time before they entered the wormhole. The Tok'ra was going to wait until Daniel gave them the all clear before coming through the Stargate.

Daniel doubted that Aphrodite would spring her trap at the Stargate, but Anise had been insistent, and the others didn't care to argue over such a minor point. As he exited the wormhole, Daniel noticed that SG-3 were in a defensive stance and had only ventured far enough into the clearing to ensure that they didn't collide with anyone coming out of the wormhole.

Daniel then noticed one of Aphrodite's Jaffa standing at ease further in the clearing. He was not making any hostile moves, merely waiting to be approached. Daniel glanced at Teal'c and made a quick sign to watch his back.

Daniel approached and the Jaffa gave him a regal bow, "Doctor Daniel Jackson, Master Teal'c, my queen ordered me to await your arrival and to escort you to the palace once you have arrived."

Daniel narrowed his eyes and scanned the surrounding area. He couldn't detect any more Jaffa lying in wait. "I'm not going anywhere but directly to see my friends."

Daniel was surprised when the Jaffa nodded in agreement, "My queen has already authorized me to take you to the temple first, if that is your wish."

Daniel glanced at Teal'c again only to receive a subtle nod. This was their prearranged signal. Teal'c didn't detect any subterfuge. "Very well," Daniel replied with a sigh he relaxed his stance and reached for his radio, "Sierra-Golf-Charlie, this is Sierra-Golf-One-Niner."

"Go ahead, Sierra-Golf-One-Niner," was General Hammond's clear reply.

"We are all green. Copy?" Daniel relayed.

"Copy. All green. Sending passenger now. Sierra-Golf-Charlie out," Hammond responded.

The Jaffa guard was momentarily alarmed at the exchange, "You betray my queen?" he asked moving to an alert position, but not quite pointing his staff at Daniel.

Daniel held up a soothing hand, "No. Your queen asked us to contact the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra asked us to ensure the safety of their representative." As he said this, Jacob/Selmak stepped through the wormhole in his Tok'ra uniform.

Jacob approached Daniel and the Jaffa guard. The guard seemed suddenly nervous and when Jacob's eyes flashed, he immediately dropped to one knee, hand over his chest in salute, "My lord, forgive me. We were not expecting anyone else. My queen meant no disrespect."

Selmak answered using a dual tone voice, "No offense has been taken. Rise. Our arrival is unannounced, though we hope it is not unwelcome."

"Let me call another guard to escort you directly to the queen, my lord," the Jaffa asked.

"No," Selmak stated. "We will see to our Tau'ri allies first. Any negotiations will depend on their condition first and foremost."

"Yes, my Lord," the Jaffa showed his acceptance with a deep bow. "This way, my lord."

The Jaffa escorted them through the town towards the temple and stopped at the entrance in front of a tall willowy woman wearing the elaborate robes of a High Priestess. He dropped to one knee before her, "Mistress Alana, these are the Tau'ri you were expecting."

"Thank you, loyal Jaffa. You may rest here while I conduct them inside," High Priestess Alana replied regally.

"Thank you, mistress," the Jaffa guard rose and took position next to the temple door.

The High Priestess then turned to the group of Tau'ri, "Welcome to the Temple of Aphrodite. I am High Priestess Alana. The queen asked that I conduct you to the Tau'ri supplicants upon your arrival. However, the supplicants are still serving penance until sunset. You may see them, but you are asked not to interfere."

Daniel stepped forward, "But we were told that they would be released today."

"And they will," the priestess replied, "at the end of the tenth day of their penance offering. They will be free to leave the temple at sunset."

"But we can see them now?" Daniel pressed.

"Of course," she stated with a coy smile.

Daniel returned the smile with a smirk. He and Teal'c wouldn't interrupt the temple services, but he doubted that Jack or Sam had made the same promise. As soon as his friends saw them, they would most likely throw a wrench in the priestess's plans.

Daniel turned to SG-3, "Wait here. We'll be back shortly."

"Yes, Sir," Colonel Reynolds replied and motioned his men to take positions around the temple door.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Jacob followed the High Priestess into the temple. Daniel momentarily let his wonder at the architecture of the temple overwhelm his worry for his friends. It was only as he approached one of the curtained alcoves, trying to see the glyphs on the column next to it more clearly, that he heard the soft moans coming from the other side. He jumped back as if stung. The person behind the curtain was definitely NOT in pain.

"Um…ah…What..?" he stammered as the High Priestess stopped to wait for him.

"It is most likely a supplicant with a private offering for our queen. My priestesses are often called to serve Aphrodite thus," she replied more than happy to explain.

"Oh, yeah," he replied lamely. "I guess that I'm used to the old-fashioned offering of gold and jewels."

The High Priestess smiled tolerantly, "Worldly possessions do well to furnish the temple, but do nothing for the soul. Love is a pure emotion. It lifts the soul and endures all types of pain and suffering. The physical expression of that love is a blessing given to all the creatures of the earth. That makes the offering of that love to our queen purer than the purest gold."

She escorted them to the back of the main temple. Here the alcoves were open and most of them were occupied by couples in various states of bliss. Most of the couples were oblivious to anything except to the attentions of their current lover.

"The Tau'ri supplicants are here," she said pointing out a particularly vocal couple. It took Daniel a moment to recognize the woman straddled across her lover, vigorously riding him as his hands guided her hips. He had seen his teammates in various states of undress before, but he had never seen their faces so open and unguarded in pure rapture.

At that moment, Daniel clearly heard Sam's voice rise above the rest, "Oh, yes, Sir." He turned beet red and whirled around with his eyes closed trying to block out the sounds of flesh on flesh and moans of ecstasy behind him.

Jacob soon joined him with Selmak in obvious control. Both men resisted the urge to run from the temple. However, they were unable to stop themselves from taking several paces back down the hallway away from Jack and Sam and the orgy behind them.

Teal'c's quiet voice joined them a few moments later, "O'Neill and Major Carter appear to be in good health."

Daniel snorted and then frowned, "But they…uh…"

Selmak finished the thought, "They do not appear to be acting normally."

Daniel nodded vigorously, "Yeah…that."

The High Priestess smiled as she listened to the exchange, "Yes, the Tears of Aphrodite have helped them forget their worldly burdens so that they my serve their penance with a glad heart. My acolytes have ensured that they took nourishment and rested as needed."

"Fuck! Carter!" Jack suddenly screamed behind them.

Daniel almost turned before he remembered that he really didn't want to know how they looked at that exact moment. Hearing it was more than enough.

Selmak paled, "Can we continue this discussion outside? Jacob is most upset."

"Oh God! Of course," Daniel stammered as he started to quickly lead the way back outside, Jacob/Selmak hot on his heels with Teal'c and the High Priestess following more sedately.

Daniel and Selmak burst through the temple doors like the hounds of hell were hot on their tails. SG-3 immediately went on alert.

Daniel and Selmak took several deep cleansing breaths, hoping to clear the images from their minds and the sounds from their ears.

"Doctor Jackson, where's Teal'c?" Colonel Reynolds asked, doing a quick threat assessment.

"He's coming. He's fine. They're all fine," Daniel stated as he tried to regain his composure and failed miserably.

"Holy Hannah, Daniel!" Jacob exclaimed as Selmak finally released control. "You could have warned me. I would have been willing to stay outside."

"You and me both," Daniel replied. "I didn't think it was a possibility. I mean…ack!" He took another deep breath and felt guilt settle over his shoulders, "I should have known. She's the goddess of love, beauty, and…" he sighed, "…and fertility. I am so sorry, Jacob."

"Doctor Jackson, General Carter, what the hell is going on?" Colonel Reynolds asked forcefully.

"Nothing, actually," Daniel replied, finally calming down. "We were just surprised when we saw…ahem…Jack and Sam."

"Are they alright, Sir?" Colonel Reynolds asked concerned.

"Yeah, from what we could see…I mean…" Daniel stammered.

Teal'c exited the temple with the High Priestess, "O'Neill and Major Carter are both in good health. We will return at sunset to collect them." Without missing a beat, Teal'c added, "Colonel Reynolds, O'Neill and Major Carter are without proper uniforms."

Daniel and Jacob choked.

"I required you to return and retrieve them, Colonel Reynolds," Teal'c continued. "We will wait here for your return. We have much to discuss with the High Priestess Alara in your absence."

Colonel Reynold's eyed Teal'c suspiciously, "Are you okay with that, Doctor Jackson? General?"

"Yeah, Steve. It's okay," Daniel replied. They really didn't want an audience for this conversation and he really did need to know more about the Tears. He needed to know how it was affecting his friends. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"We'll be fine, Colonel," Jacob added for good measure.

"Yes, Sir. We'll be right back." Reynolds turned to his men, "You heard the General, move out."

Daniel turned back to the High Priestess, "I apologize for my behavior in the temple. Our people usually do not provide that kind of offering to our gods."

The High Priestess smiled, "I understand. Not every planet shares the same beliefs. I accept your apologies."

"Um, can you tell us more about these Tears?" he asked uncomfortably. "How exactly does it affect…them…the, ah, supplicants?" That's right, Daniel. Objective distance.

"Of course. The Tears of Aphrodite are taken to allow the supplicant to put down their worldly burden and give their offering freely. It also enhances the offering, making it richer and more meaningful," she supplied. "The Tears allow no lies and restore a child-like fascination in the world." The High Priestess was obviously enjoying herself.

"Do the Tears wear off? I mean…they aren't like this…uh…" Daniel couldn't continue.

The High Priestess Alara smiled indulgently, "Yes, they should no longer feel the effects of the Tears around sunset. It would do my people harm if they were not able to pick up their worldly burdens once their offering was made."

Jacob looked pained as he asked, "Will they remember…when…later?" he choked out.

"Remember?" Alara asked confused.

"Yeah, remember what…the, ah, offering?" Daniel tried to clarify.

"Of course. The Tears of Aphrodite not only allow the supplicant to remember but to remember with clarity of thought. An offering of love should never be forgotten," Alara lectured in full High Priestess mode.

Daniel looked sick, "Great. Just great."

"Is something wrong?" Alara asked confused by his reaction.

"Uh, yeah, sort of…" Daniel replied looking at Jacob. "Our people just don't allow that kind of…" He faltered, "Two military officers aren't…It's against our rules for…them to…to give the offering…together…" he finished lamely. "We don't…share our…love quite so freely. They will be upset when they…come around."

The High Priestess looked shocked, "Really? We had put them together to avoid complications should they be blessed by Aphrodite for their offering. We had no idea that we would cause them problems."

Daniel and Jacob blanched again at her words, "Blessed?" Jacob managed to squeak out before Selmak took control.

"Yes, blessed with a child," she replied. "It is not an uncommon occurrence with prolonged penance offerings. Here we believe that the children belong with the mother, but some planets believe that the children should stay with the father. Since we didn't know the Tau'ri beliefs, we decided that less harm would come if both the father and mother were from the same place."

"Oh boy," Daniel exclaimed as he digested that last fact. "Jack and Sam are gonna be so pissed."

Selmak laid a reassuring hand on Daniel's arm, "I don't think they're going to be that angry when they find out the alternative."

"What alternative?" Daniel asked.

"They could have been doing…this…with complete strangers for 10 days," Selmak explained sorrowfully.

"No, Selmak, I disagree. I think that being drugged and…that…all…will be enough to make Jack go ballistic. Not for his own sake, but for Sam's." Daniel let out a soft sigh, "We'll deal with this later."

"Indeed," Teal'c boomed. "O'Neill and Major Carter are strong warriors. This speculation provides no useful course of action. It should be discontinued."

Daniel straightened and addressed the High Priestess again, "Thank you, High Priestess Alara for escorting us. Should we return here at sunset?"

"Yes, we will move the supplicants to a separate antechamber as the Tears wear off. I will meet you here at sunset to escort you once again," the High Priestess Alara replied. She gave them a solemn bow before returning to the temple.

SG-3 arrived carrying an extra rucksack. Colonel Reynolds eyed the three men and their obvious silence. Finally, he addressed Teal'c, "Mission accomplished, Sir."

"Well done, Colonel Reynolds." Teal'c turned to their Jaffa escort, still waiting by the temple door, "We are now prepared to meet with Queen Aphrodite."

The Jaffa nodded to Teal'c and Jacob/Selmak before leading them to the queen's audience chamber to wait for Aphrodite's arrival.

The queen entered with her First Prime in attendance. Instead of sitting on her throne, she strode purposefully to Jacob/Selmak. She addressed him formally, "I am Aphrodite, Queen of Cythera. I welcome you to my home."

"I am Selmak of the Tok'ra. I claim no home. My host is Major General Jacob Carter of the Tau'ri," Selmak replied formally. "I believe that you already know, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c."

"I do. Although the other Tau'ri are new to me," the queen replied. "I had only asked the Tau'ri to relay a message for me. I had not even hoped to hear back from the Tok'ra so soon. You honor me with your quick response."

"The High Council has heard your request and they are willing to consider it. However, you must understand that we will only proceed under extreme caution. The council has decided that we could assist in relocating your people to a safe planet first. During the course of the move, we will watch for deceit and betrayal. We see no need to remove you from your people while we continue negotiations. After you have gained our trust, we can discuss a closer alliance," Selmak stated briskly.

"The safety of my people has been my greatest concern. Thank you for your generous offer," Aphrodite replied.

"This offer is not without restrictions. The planet we have in mind is on the edge of the galaxy and has no chappa'ai. We will not allow you to have any spacecraft larger than a tel'tak for your defense. Finally, all your people will be screened by a zatarc detector to ensure that no spies or traitors can betray your new home to the System Lords." Selmak's voice softened, "To our knowledge, no other goa'uld has visited or has any interest in this planet. You and your people will be safe there. Are you willing to comply with these restrictions?"

The queen looked to her First Prime. He gave her a deep bow as he replied, "The restrictions are severe, but not as bad as we had feared, my Queen. My main concern is that you are not separated from your people."

"I agree," she smiled at him softly before turning back to Selmak. "I agree and am willing to comply with the restrictions," she replied formally.

"Then we have much to discuss in detail later," Selmak finished. "Right now, my host is reminding me of our original purpose here, to return Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the Tau'ri."

"Of course. I trust that you found them well at the temple?" she inquired, finally mounting the steps to the throne.

"Indeed, they are physically well," Teal'c replied when Daniel and Jacob were both unable to form a reply.

"Good. I was afraid that they would come to harm in the mines. Temple service seemed a much better place for our potential allies," she replied regally as she took her seat.

Jacob took control and addressed the queen, "Ah, yeah, about that, what crime did they commit exactly?"

Aphrodite was momentarily taken aback by the change in stature and voice, "You are the host?"

Jacob smiled and crossed his arms, "The one and only."

"I had heard that the Tok'ra were different in their uses of the host. I had not realized the extent." She regained her composure and continued, "On Cythera, violence is not allowed. It still happens and when it does, it is punished. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter led the attack on my Jaffa. I understand their mitigating circumstances and reduced their sentence accordingly. However, I could not excuse their actions by allowing them free without paying for their crimes. Our highest law is for all be held accountable for their actions."

Daniel winced and stated sadly, "Bad for discipline."

"Exactly, Doctor Jackson," Aphrodite graced him with a smile.

"And yet, you forced them to violate their own laws and beliefs," Jacob continued allowing some of his anger to show.

"I don't understand. I told them their sentence and they did not protest that they could not morally fulfill it," Aphrodite stated.

Daniel chipped in, "I assume you told them that they would serve penance at the temple, am I correct?"

"Of course," Aphrodite replied.

"Yeah, well, until we visited them at the temple, WE didn't know that 'penance at the temple' involved…" Jacob stopped suddenly and Selmak resumed control.

"Jacob is most upset. Their culture views sex and love very differently. They are not so free at sharing love as your people do. According to Jacob, they would most likely have preferred penance in the mines where physical labor would have served the same purpose, even though the risk of physical injury was also greater." Selmak gave Aphrodite a regal bow before relinquishing control back to Jacob.

"I see," Aphrodite said, considering. "So, the Tau'ri will see this as harm in spite of my care. I am sorry."

Daniel felt guilty, "It's not totally…This is all a misunderstanding. You didn't know. We didn't know. How were we supposed to know?...My point is that your intentions were good, in spite of the results. My people will not be happy, but you did what you had to do and tried to minimize the damage in the meantime…I can see that…Hell, Jacob can see that…" Daniel glanced at the older man and received a curt nod. "What's important is what we do about it now that we know.

"Let us take them home. We'll see what happens then. For now, you have a treaty to negotiate with the Tok'ra. The rest is water under the bridge…" Daniel finished his little impromptu speech.

"I believe I understand what you mean, Doctor Jackson. It is almost time for the sun to set. Go to your leaders and escort them home," Aphrodite stated, sadly.

Selmak resumed control, "Queen Aphrodite, there a still a few details that we need to work out. Do you have time to work on them now?"

"Yes, let us retire to my conference room," Aphrodite replied.

Teal'c interrupted, "SG-3 will escort Jacob/Selmak. It is their duty to ensure his safety during these negotiations."

H'rak nodded to his own Jaffa and the whole group headed to the more comfortable conference room.

Once they were gone, Daniel turned to Teal'c, "So, how pissed do you think Jack will be?"

Teal'c let a small quirk of his lips show, "Very."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," Daniel commented as they left for the temple one last time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 6

Jack woke up slowly. He unconsciously spooned up closer to Sam as he gradually became more aware of his surroundings.

Wait a minute! He froze in alarm and slowly rolled away from Sam. No Major Carter. But even as he corrected himself he remembered all too clearly the events of the last several days. Days? Weeks?

He shook the last of the fog from his mind just in time to take in the young acolyte waiting patiently by the curtained doorway, waiting for them.

She gave him a small bow as he noticed her. "I'll let the others know that you are awake," she said and then she slipped out before Jack could stop her.

"Shit! Carter, you got to wake up," he said nudging her shoulder carefully. He scanned the room quickly and found that he was in a completely unfamiliar room. The window was large and open. No bars. No force field. The door was blocked by only a curtain, which would have been great if he was looking to sneak out, but the curtain was also the only decoration in the place. The 'bed' that he woke up in was nothing more than a bare pallet on the floor.

"Sir?" Sam asked waking up slowly. She gave a cat-like stretch before she suddenly realized where and how naked she was. When that realization struck, she squeaked, and her arms suddenly snapped back down and around her chest as she tried to curl up into as small a form as possible.

Before Jack could reassure her that they were alone, Daniel waltzed through the curtained doorway carrying a rucksack. "Hey guys…" he said before he noticed their very naked state. "WHOA!" He whipped around to face the curtain and greeted them tentatively, "Uh, Jack. Sam."

"Daniel," Jack replied casually.

"I…uh…brought you this," he held out the rucksack.

Jack strode over and grabbed the bag. He quickly opened the bag and started sorting clothes, tossing Sam's stuff over his shoulder at her.

He was pulling a shirt on when Sam squeaked again. Jack stopped himself from turning to look at her, and instead asked, "Carter?"

"Are you alright, Sam?" Daniel echoed in concern.

"All I can say is 'commando,' Sir," she replied, testily.

Jack glanced down at his boxers and noticed that the chain that was attached to the ring on his cock was still firmly in place. He flashed to a memory of Sam playing with the chain and his cock twitched.

The pleasant memory was suddenly replaced by painful twinge as his boxers pinched the chain and painfully jerked on the ring. He winced and quickly removed the boxers in favor of the 'commando' style of uniform wear. In other words, no underwear. Of course, the pants would cause the same painful pulling, but he wasn't willing to do without those too.

"Right," Jack sighed more to himself than anyone else, like he had a choice. He quickly finished dressing and glanced at Sam to see if she was done. He caught her as she was pulling at the waist of her pants with a wince, loosening the belt.

Feeling a bit more confident with his clothes on, Jack finally addressed Daniel, "We're decent, Daniel," he started in a forced jolly tone.

Daniel cautiously turned to face them, relived to find them both finally dressed.

"So, Daniel, where have you been? What have you seen?" Jack asked as a way of greeting. He was trying for casual. He was trying really hard to not think of anything. He could think later…when he wasn't on a hostile planet that had held him captive for God knows how long…NO THINKING!

Daniel's eyes went wide with shock, "I didn't see anything, Jack. Really. Nothing. I didn't look…I mean…Ah…Home, you know. Earth." He tried to look nonchalant, but just ended up looking nervous.

"Daniel?" Jack asked alarmed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, really…well, not 'nothing' nothing…but…okay, we're…ah…helping to broker a treaty between Aphrodite and the Tok'ra," he finished with an innocent smile. As Jack continued to glare at him he recanted, "Alright, there was less brokering and more message delivering, but still…things…were done…" Daniel was in full defensive mode hugging himself.

"Uh huh," Jack replied suspiciously. "So, are we expected to…you know…broker…stuff?" Jack asked watching Daniel closely. Jack so didn't want to stick around and play nice. He was pretty sure that he would blow if he stuck around too long. And losing one's temper generally put a damper on treaty negotiations.

Daniel looked relieved, "You guys, no, not at all. We are acting more as a bodyguard for Selmak and Jacob."

"My DAD is here?" Sam shouted in shock.

Daniel winced, "Uh yeah. He…ah…said to say 'hi'."

"Holy Hannah, I don't see the man for MONTHS and he picks NOW to show up. Figures!" Sam ranted as she jumped up and started pacing.

Jack knew the feeling. Jacob was so gonna kick his ass. He turned back to Daniel, "So, is anyone else 'visiting' that we should know about, Daniel?"

"Um…SG-3 is sort of our backup…" Daniel jumped to reassure them. "But they didn't see any…thing…" Daniel finished lamely, realizing that he said more than he wanted.

"Now, ya see, Daniel. That's the second time you talked about 'not' seeing something," Jack replied. "Carter, I think Danny's hiding something from us."

"I think you're right, Sir," Sam added stalking up to Daniel with her arms crossed over her chest. She winced again and adjusted her arms again, so they crossed under her breasts. Jack was momentarily distracted from Daniel.

Daniel blanched at the use of 'Carter' and 'Sir.' "You…ah…might want to avoid those words when we rejoin Jacob."

"What words, Daniel?" Sam asked with her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Um, 'Carter' and…ah…'Sir'," Daniel offered cautiously.

"Why?" she spat, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted in warning. Daniel was quickly pushing his pissy mood directly into deadly territory.

"Yeah…I guess now is good. Well, you see…We…ah…got here a couple hours ago. And we were…concerned…for you…both…so, we…ah…came directly to the temple…and…ah…SG-3 stayed outside. So, it was just Teal'c, Jacob, and me…and we saw you…you know." Daniel added a hand motion, hoping to avoid actually saying the words. "And we saw…you…just enough to know that it was you…and…and…both of you…were, ah…were kinda loud."

Sam slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God!"

"You watched!" Jack shouted angrily.

"NO! No, oh God, no," Daniel retorted, blushing furiously. "We thought you were scrubbing floors, for Christ's sake. Not…you know. So, we came by to say 'hi' and kinda got the shock of our lives."

"Great, just great," Jack said to himself before turning back to Daniel. "So does the whole world know?" Oh yeah, way past pissed now.

"No," Daniel replied blandly. "Just Teal'c, Jacob, and I are cursed with that particular image. Thank you very much." He sighed and turned back to Jack, "SG-3 has no idea. They have been left out of the discussions…"

"There have been 'discussions'," Sam asked, barely restraining her anger.

"Hey, we had to find out what they gave you guys," Daniel said defensively. "You sure weren't acting normal. So, we talked to the High Priestess Alara and Teal'c was even able to get a sample of the Tears."

Daniel took on a pained look, "Look, we can continue to talk about this here, or we can go home. Queen Aphrodite said you can leave whenever you want. Jacob and Selmak should be about done, so we can just have everyone meet up at the Stargate and go home. Okay?" he asked. He watched as his two friends took on a decidedly angry look.

"Fine," Jack finally agreed. "Let's get the hell out of here." Jack stormed out of the doorway.

Sam glared at Daniel, "This isn't over, Daniel." She whirled and stomped after Jack.

Daniel gave a tired sigh to the empty room, "I didn't think it was." Resigned, he followed his friends out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 7

General Hammond was harassing the Stargate technicians. He knew that he should go back to his office to wait, but he just couldn't. The small private office was too closed in when he had to wait, especially when he had to wait for a retrieval team.

Hammond had given SG-1 and SG-3 six hours. He hoped that they could accomplish their goals in that time. Mostly he hoped that they could accomplish their main goal, the retrieval of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. He could care less if the goa'uld queen would find sanctuary with the Tok'ra. He just didn't want his old friend Jacob Carter to get stuck in the middle of a Tok'ra hunt.

The general glanced at the clock again and cursed at how the minute hand seemed to crawl around the face. It had only been four hours.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw SMSgt Walter Harriman glance sideways at him. He almost smiled as his senior gate technician carefully turned and grabbed a stack of folders, oh so conveniently, stacked next to his terminal.

The bespectacled NCO stood with confidence and approached him, "Sir, if you have a moment I have a few reports that need reviewed and those requisitions that you told me to type up."

The general did smile then and he gave him an accepting nod, "Of course, Harriman. Lead the way."

The sergeant breathed a sigh of relief and led the general back upstairs through the conference room to his office. No sooner did he sit down when the alarms went off.

"Off-world activation."

General Hammond and SMSgt Harriman jogged back down to the control room.

Walter's confident voice took over the overhead announcements, "Closing the iris."

Hammond continued to watch the terminal, waiting.

"Receiving IDC."

Hammond was sure that the waiting is why Doctor Frasier kept complaining about his blood pressure. Hell, let's see her blood pressure during a retrieval mission.

"It's SG-1, Sir," Walter's voice shouted from only a foot away.

"Open the iris," he ordered abruptly.

Walter operated the iris control and the iris slid away smoothly.

This was the worst moment for the general, this limbo between accepting the IDC and waiting to see who would step through the Stargate. General Hammond had never been so precise with numbers, letting his accountants count the beans. But then he had been put in charge of Stargate Command and suddenly found a new passion for counting.

The first one through the Stargate was Jacob/Selmak, closely followed by SG-3, 1, 2, 3, 4. The suddenly Major Carter and Daniel stepped through smoothly and finally Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

General Hammond slowly let out the breath he had been holding.

Walter, bless his soul, voiced the general's thoughts, "All present and accounted for."

Hammond nodded and finally found his voice, "Welcome home, people. We'll debrief after medical. Good job."

Hammond continued to watch his people, especially Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. They didn't seem to be injured. They would occasionally wince for no obvious reason, but nothing serious. He watched as Major Carter cornered MSgt Siler while Colonel O'Neill stood guarding her back a few feet away. His angry glare enough to send SG-3 on to the infirmary without them. Teal'c and Daniel waited but gave them some space.

Suddenly, Siler nodded and took off running in the opposite direction from the infirmary. The Major nodded to the Colonel and they both fell into step in the direction of the infirmary followed closely by their teammates.

Maybe SG-1 had dodged the bullet again. Their luck seems to have held out one more time. Maybe now he could relax enough to get some work done.

Hammond noticed Walter watching him with concern, "Uh, those forms can wait, Sir."

The general gave him a genuine Texas grin, "Walter, I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Yes, Sir," was the sergeant's happy reply.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 8

Doctor Janet Frasier waited anxiously for her star patients. She had been prepared to send a medical team to the gate room when the 'Off-world Activation' had sounded. But the call never came, and Janet thanked the powers that be for that small saving grace.

SG-3 had trooped in confirming that the returning team was the group sent to recover Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Their casual air reassured Janet even more. She quickly directed her nurses to take care of SG-3 and waited for SG-1.

All too soon Jack and Sam stormed into the infirmary under a black cloud. They took themselves to the last two beds and closed the curtains without saying a word.

Janet raised a questioning eyebrow at Daniel and Teal'c when they entered a moment later. "I take it they are in a bit of a mood?" she asked Daniel as she directed him to a bed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Daniel replied casually.

Janet was about to start Teal'c's exam when Siler buzzed past her directly to the last two beds.

"I got 'em," Siler shouted by way of greeting only to be dragged physically behind Colonel's curtain.

Janet stormed over to the curtain to tell the colonel off when the abused sergeant stepped out unharmed and smiling with Colonel O'Neill's parting words following him out, "Thanks, Siler. You're a life saver."

Janet debated checking out what was going on behind the curtains first but finally decided against it. She would find out eventually. So, she quickly worked through the main exam points for Teal'c and Daniel before turning them over to her nurses for the routine tests.

She was steeling herself for her last two patients when Sam apparently lost it.

"God damn, stupid piece of fucking shit. Cut, God damn you!" Sam shouted followed by a metallic thud on concrete. "Fuck. Can't anything go fucking right today!"

Janet hurried over to Sam's bed and paused as she heard the colonel reply, "Try the chain, Carter."

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"Cut the chain, not the rings. Worked for me," Jack responded rather smugly.

"Alright, Sir," Sam replied.

Janet got as far as reaching for Sam's curtain when Daniel suddenly shouted, "Oh will you two cut it out, for Pete's sake. She's a Major. He's a Colonel. Use the rank already."

"Carter?" Jack asked louder than necessary.

"Yes, Sir?" Sam replied, also louder than necessary.

"Was that Daniel, CARTER?" this time Jack stressed her name.

"I think so, SIR."

"Thanks, CARTER."

"No problem, SIR."

Finally, Daniel let out a primal scream of frustration before telling Teal'c, "I'll be in hall."

A minute of quiet passed as Janet tried to figure out just what was going on. She watched Teal'c for some clue, but he only shrugged. Finally, decided to just let it pass as one of the weird things SG-1 did to bond. Or maybe it was just to torment Daniel?

She took one last fortifying breath and moved into Colonel O'Neill's curtained cubicle, only to freeze once she could see him. What the hell was he doing? His back was to her as he leaned on the infirmary bed for support. His pants were open and he seemed to be doing something to his dick.

She smirked, caught with your hand in the cookie jar, huh? She cleared her throat and had the pleasure of watching the man jump.

"Jeez, Doc. Are you trying to kill me?" he stated after he correctly identified her.

"No, Colonel, just trying to give you a warning. You didn't seem to hear me enter." She frowned as she realized that he had wire cutters in his hand. What the hell is he doing with wire cutters near his dick?

Chain...cut...wire cutters...dick? Oh, this can't be good. "Care to tell me what's going on, Colonel?" she asked with 'the look.'

"Promise not to laugh, Doctor?" Jack replied in a deadpan imitation of her tone.

She continued to glare before finally relenting, "Alright. Tell me."

"I'm trying to cut the chain off of the piercing on my dick," Jack said with a completely straight face.

Janet continued to look him in the eye for as long as she could, but her gaze was irresistibly pulled down to his crotch. Once she was staring at his crotch, she could feel him smirk and then he pulled out his dick.

She blushed. She couldn't help it. She was a grown woman, a doctor, and she felt like a voyeur.

And then she saw it, the silver ring attached to a small chain that ran from the top of his dick and disappeared somewhere under his shirt. She bit her lip. She chewed her lip, but the smile just couldn't be contained. She did stop the laugh, even if it did sound more like a snort before she was able to slap her hand over her mouth.

"Doc, you promised," he whined. That made her snort again. Thank goodness she hadn't been taking a drink. She would have sucked liquid down the wrong pipe for sure.

It took her a minute, but she finally regained control, "Um...yeah...I see. Well, carry on. I'll just go check on Sam."

"Sure, Doc," he replied and turned away from her once more.

Then a wicked little thought intruded into her giddy mind and she turned back to him, "Oh, that reminds me, Cassie's dog needs a new leash." She could hear Sam smothering a giggle in the next cubicle. With an evil smirk she turned and left one speechless colonel for one giggling major.

"Janet, that was so mean," Sam chastised with laughter dancing in his eyes as Janet entered the curtain.

"Yeah, it was," Janet replied with her smirk still in place. "I take it you have a similar problem?"

"Sort of. I was able to cut the chains, so now I just have the rings left," Sam said blandly.

"Rings?" Janet asked. She had only seen one ring on Colonel O'Neill.

In response, Sam pulled up her T-shirt to show her the nipple rings. Janet winced in sympathy. "Are they still tender?" she asked Sam.

Sam shook her head, "No, the priestess used a healing device right after they were put in."

Janet was worried. This was a new tactic for a goa'uld. She started taking notes on her chart, "What else did they do to you?"

Sam sighed, "Stun grenade, this…" she pointed to the piercings, "We were darted with some kind of curare, and then drugged with something that made the world...melt. But, other than the humiliation of ...it all, nothing serious."

Janet jotted each of them down and looked back up at Sam, "You know the drill. Strip and up on the bed."

Sam's smile grew sad and she quickly pulled off her clothes and let Janet do the exam. As soon as Janet indicated she was done, Sam got dressed, not even waiting for the verdict.

"Sam, were you raped?" Janet asked shyly. She had seen that Sam was essentially rubbed raw and tender on and around her genitals and breasts. She didn't find any bruising or tearing on the vaginal walls, but that doesn't rule out gang rape or repetitive rape. It would just mean that the rapist was a bit more careful.

Sam blushed beet red, "No, it was definitely consensual," she cast a shy glace in the direction of the colonel's bed.

Janet raised an eyebrow and took the hint, "Okay, what about the scratches and bite marks?" Sam's back, arms, thighs and breasts were covered in small scratches. Her neck and breasts had several human bite marks. These definitely weren't the signs of the usual sexual encounter. If it was consensual, then it was still rough.

If it was possible, Sam turned even redder, "Ah, yeah, sort of...no, definitely, consensual...ah, foreplay."

"Sam..." Janet started. Janet didn't want to see her friend hurt and left in the cold, because she was protecting her boss out of a sense of loyalty. If she had to, Janet would report it anyway. Without Sam's testimony though, nothing was likely to come out of it. It was hard to cry rape without a victim.

Sam cut her off angrily, "Janet we were drugged and put in a Temple to Aphrodite. Figure it out already."

This time Janet blushed. From what Daniel had been telling her about the myths surrounding Aphrodite, she wasn't known for hate and torture. In fact, Daniel had pointed out that she was the goddess of marriage, though she seemed to have an issue with fidelity. So, it was unlikely that any drug she would give her prisoners would turn them angry or likely to cause physical harm to each other. Still, she was a goa'uld.

No, it was much more likely that the drug would be a complex aphrodisiac. And by the way her friend was acting, that was the most likely answer. Sam didn't seem to be hiding anything, but she was mightily embarrassed by the whole affair.

Janet just couldn't believe that Sam would have had willing, consensual sex, over and over again, with her commanding officer. Sam had so effectively suppressed her emotions for her CO that Janet was beginning to doubt that they were still there.

"Sam," Janet sighed. Sam was the second most stubborn person on the planet and the most stubborn one was in the next cubicle. "Fine. Tell me about the drug. What do you remember about its effects?"

Janet watched Sam carefully as she scrunched up her face and carefully considered her answer. "I remember being…giddy. Not a care in the world…and horny. VERY horny…and something was wrong with my eyes…like I had tunnel vision or something…but touch and…well, everything else was…enhanced. You know?" Sam sighed in frustration, "It was like everything I would ever need was right there where I could see and touch it."

Sam paused looking thoughtful, "You know, I remember one of the priestesses making me eat. I didn't want to, but she wouldn't let me get back to him unless I ate first. She was such a small thing, but it never occurred to me that I could just push her out of the way. I just…I don't know, Janet…But it wasn't anything bad. Not really." Janet could hear the pleading in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know…" Janet paused as she glanced at the curtain separating the two beds. "I... I’ll have to put the sexual contact in my report, but I can say that it wasn't unwanted."

"I know, Janet. Just...go easy, okay?" Sam pleaded.

"I will. Teal'c took a sample of something to the lab after he cleared medical. Was that the drug?" Janet asked.

"I think so. You'll have to ask him. All I know is that he got a sample from the High Priestess at the temple." Sam suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "Are we done? 'Cause I really need a shower."

Janet nodded, "Yes, just hit the nurses on the way out for your shot and the blood sample."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam jumped up and gave her a long hug then she straightened and quickly left the curtained area.

Janet sighed, jotted a few more notes down on the chart before once again entering Colonel O'Neill's area.

She took a deep breath, "Sir, do you have anything to add to the list that Sam gave me?"

"No...wait, yes. I was also zatted," he seemed to consider for a bit then said, "Yup. That's it."

"Alright, strip and on the bed," she ordered. She was quick and efficient and found that like Sam, Jack had a number of scratches and human bite marks, none of them serious, as well as several areas where the skin was rubbed painfully raw. She even felt a pang of sympathy as she carefully examined the painful area on the top of his dick where the chain had obviously dug into his skin. She had no doubt how that area had become inflamed.

When asked, he described the drug as being a cross between Sodium Pentothal and Viagra times 100. Judging by the amount of 'chafing' he had experienced, Janet could believe it. But it would be up to the lab to find out.

Janet eventually let him dress and pushed him off on her nurses for the routine blood tests and antibiotic shot. She sighed and began the long hard task of typing up her medical summary report for General Hammond.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 9

Jack had been able to convince General Hammond that the mission debriefing didn't need to include what he and Sam had experienced during their 'captivity.' However, he was surprised when he was also able to convince the general that Sam didn't need to debrief since they had never been separated. At least he was surprised, until he saw Janet's medical report on the general's desk.

Well, at least he could save Sam the embarrassment of having to tell her 'Uncle George' the details about being a sex-starved temple servant. Not that he was looking forward to participating in the conversation himself, but he felt that it was the least he could do for Sam.

Of course, now that he was sitting in the general's office, he was wondering exactly how much to tell the general. Surely, the man didn't want details. But how unspecific did he want Jack to be.

"Alright, Jack, let's get started. We've already talked about the mission up to the point where you saw Daniel and Teal'c go through the Stargate. What happened next?" General Hammond asked him casually.

Okay, you can do this Jack. "Well, we sort of left off the part where one of the goa'uld priestesses did the whole piercing and collaring thing," he started. "After we were taken from the cells, we were stripped and…ah…pierced…you know, like a nose ring, but not in the nose…several times. They also sealed a metal collar around our necks before we were taken to the goa'uld queen naked." He flushed, "I'm not sure exactly why and I don't want to know. But regardless…that was how the interview was conducted."

Jack found that for this next part, he really couldn't look the general in the eye. "Fast forward to the guys leaving…We were in the tower for a bit longer when the rings activated, and the door opened. A few moments later, after we traded witty remarks, they darted Carter and I with some kind of knock out drug. When we woke up…everything was…off. I remember not being able to move and…well, whatever drug they gave us, it definitely altered our perceptions and eliminated our inhibitions. We…ah…we spent the rest of the time…crap…"

He glanced at General Hammond. The man was a statue. "I'm sorry, Sir. But this is harder than I thought." He paused, "You read Fraiser's report?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Colonel, I did," the general stated flatly.

"So, you know that we…ah…you know, broke the…ah…fraternization regulations?" Jack asked.

Jack saw the general's lips twitch. Oh, thank God. He isn't going to make me say it.

"Yes. Enough times that you…" The general opened the report and flipped to a specific paragraph, "…'suffer from extensive trauma on your'…" the general paused and looked up from the report, "ah…ahem…'from chafing'," the general finished.

Oh God, kill me now! Jack felt himself flush a deep red. "Ah, yeah." He replied, lamely. Well, might as well press on now. He took a deep breath and continued, "Well, the temple priestesses’ sort of monitored…us. I can remember being told to eat and sleep in between…ah, you know. Until finally, we woke up in a small room. Not a minute later, Daniel was there with our clothes to escort us home."

"Jack," the general hesitated, "How clearly do you remember the 10-day interval?"

Jack considered his reply. He had to be honest, because, honestly, it had taken all his self-control to focus on the initial mission briefing. His entire mind wanted to do nothing more than recall how Sam tasted, how her breasts felt in his hands, how she moved when she was being fucked from behind. He remembered every minute with the kind of clarity that he didn't usually have outside of a firefight. Each image burned into his mind and accompanied with scent, taste, and sound.

He winced as his cock started to respond the memories. "Very clearly, Sir. Like…crystal."

General Hammond nodded and then let out a soft sigh, "How do you want to handle this, Jack?"

"I could retire…again," he offered hopefully.

Hammond laughed, "Not likely, Jack. You know that your knowledge of the program alone makes you too valuable an asset to let go that easily."

"Yeah, well, can't blame me for trying…It's not like I can keep doing this kind of damage to my body forever…Hell, Fraiser almost didn't clear me on my last annual," Jack joked.

Jack had quietly been planning on retiring as soon as his body finally gave out under the constant abuse. Janet had been trying to convince him that he should quit before he needed a wheelchair to get around. She had almost won the annual argument this last time and Jack wasn't sure that she hadn't informed General Hammond of how close he had been to throwing in the towel.

"While it is true that Doctor Fraiser has…pushed for a less strenuous posting, in light of your medical history, I have denied that request because you so obviously wanted to continue on the operations side of the house." Hammond paused, "But now, in light of recent events, either you or Major Carter needs to be removed from Field Operations and put into a more…administrative role."

Jack almost jumped out of his seat in protest, "Sir, you can't take Carter off SG-1. She is more than capable for field duty and she has the mind of a tactical field officer. You put her in the labs full time, and you'll lose her. She'll stagnate. If someone has to go, it's me."

Then Hammond smirked and replied, "I thought you might say that." He had neatly backed Jack into a corner. "I've given this considerable thought. What would you say to the position of Executive Officer?" Hammond asked.

Jack winced. "Not my first choice," he replied.

"I won't accept your retirement," Hammond continued, steadily.

Jack sighed, "Then I'll just have to say, 'great'." He tossed the general a fake smile.

"Jack, we need you here. I need you here. There are advantages to executive management," the general tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, like what?" he asked, his disbelief evident in his voice.

"Like no more fly physicals. Have you seen the new Health Assessment system? You would only have to see the good doctor when something is wrong. Trust me, you will both be happier," Hammond was smiling. "I need to keep my doctor happy, after all."

Jack pouted, "Not your XO?"

"Nah, a grumpy XO keeps the scientists in line," Hammond replied with a laugh.

Jack feigned a look of horror, "You mean I have to talk to…'them'," he whispered in a conspiring voice and using air quotes.

"Yes, Jack," Hammond said with a long-suffering sigh, "you will have to manage the scientists." He turned serious, "I want you and Major Carter to take the next week off. Doctor Fraiser has stated that you are both grounded for the next two weeks anyway. Take some time to get used to the idea. I'm sure you'll warm to it eventually."

"Alright. Doc didn't mention anything that would limit our Earthy travels. Are we restricted to the local area? Carter and Jacob wanted to head to San Diego to visit family," Jack asked.

Jack was sure that Sam was trying to put as much space between them as she could, both emotionally and physically. He intended to give her the space she wanted. Especially since he found that he really didn't trust himself around her. Too many memories surfaced when she was around. He felt himself craving her touch and missing her kisses.

"No. I'll go ahead and approve her leave," Hammond said interrupting his thoughts.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll let her know. Is there anything else?" Jack asked as he rose from the chair.

"No, thank you. I'll see you in a week," Hammond rose and escorted him to the door.

As the door slowly closed behind him, Jack felt both relieved and pained. He never thought he would see the day that he was removed from Operations and moved to Support. And while he knew that it was the logical thing to do, it was hard to let go. He sighed and headed to the locker room. It would definitely take some time to get used to the idea.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 10

Sam sat and stared at the people around her. Her mind was in complete turmoil. If she didn't focus on the present with complete attention to detail, she would find herself wandering back to Jack. And not just their easy working relationship. No, life couldn't be that easy. No, nothing less than full Technicolor images of Jack naked in her arms. She could feel the warmth of his skin, taste it on her tongue, smell his musky scent. So instead, she stared at the people in this San Diego mall and hoped that they would keep her interest long enough to push back the memories.

All these people were normal people doing normal things. At home, Sam could watch people for hours as they went through their routines. Not a single one of them was worrying about alien invasion or attack. That boy over there was more worried about how well his date was going. And that girl was concerned that her little sister didn't eat too much ice cream before dinner. Just normal everyday stuff. And Sam would watch normal people doing normal things and try to remember what 'normal' felt like.

And then Sam watched as the boy reached over and cupped his date's face. Sam was struck with an image from Aphrodite's Temple. Jack had caressed her face before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before settling down to rest as the priestess had directed them. That action was one of many small gestures that Sam remembered.

Sam could move on if all they had shared was sex. But the small kisses, the gentle caresses, the way he nuzzled her neck in his sleep…she felt that these gestures were far more intimate than any form of sex, drug induced or not. And she craved that kind of intimacy more than anything else in the whole world…the whole universe.

Sam let out a tired sigh as she once more pushed the memories back.

"So, are you going to talk about it, or do I have to drag out the tequila?" a concerned voice asked next to her.

Sam turned to her sister-in-law, Jenn, and shook her head sadly, "Nothing to tell really." Sam took the coffee that Jenn offered and sipped the hot liquid cautiously.

Jenn laughed, "Right. You fly in with your dad, moping around like someone just killed your cat, and you don't have a story to tell. You have 'broken heart' written all over your face. Why do you think I insisted on just us doing the whole shopping thing?"

"I thought it was because you insisted on seeing the new spring line of shoes?" Sam chided.

"Please, like Mark could tolerate me buying 'yet more' shoes. Nope. This is a girl's night out. So, you could spill now, or we could go get good and drunk and then you could spill. Either way, you are going to tell me who, what, when, and where. So, what'll it be?" Jenn asked innocently.

"I don't think so, Jenn. Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I can't...really."

"Your love life is not a government secret...At least, it wasn't the last time we talked, so come on. You have been so miserable. Let me help," Jenn pleaded.

Sam laughed, "Sorry, Jenn. But my lack of a love life isn't a secret, government or otherwise."

"Ooh. Pining away for a secret love?...It's not Matthew McConaughey is it? 'Cause I heard he was a bit of a jerk," Jenn continued as she watched Sam closely.

"No. Definitely not," Sam replied, with a smile.

"Good...So who is it?"

"Jenn..." Sam whined in warning.

"At least describe him. I mean, come on. I'm a stay-at-home mom with nothing to gossip about. I clean up toys and sanitize the bathroom for fun. I need more." Jenn gave her a wry grin, "I don't need names, but you have to at least describe the man for me. I need to get a handle on just who the 'Amazing Samantha Carter' finds so irresistible."

"Oh God, Jenn! Not you too…Mark was just trying to set me up with some friend of his." Sam turned a pleading look at her sister-in-law, "Please tell me that you aren't trying to fix me up…Please…."

"No…though Pete is a nice enough guy…if you like that type. But no, I just want to know your 'type'," Jenn continued.

"My type…Hum…tall, dark, and handsome, good enough for you?" Sam offered.

Jenn considered the answer as she sipped her coffee, "It's a start. How tall? How dark? And how handsome?"

Sam smiled. She was beginning to enjoy the interrogation, "Taller than me, darker than me, and roguishly handsome."

"Good grief, Sam. Damn near everyone is darker than you…hum, roguish…as in just a hint of danger?" Jenn asked slyly.

"Oh no, as in 'he could kill you in any one of a hundred ways' dangerous. Good with his hands dangerous…" Sam continued, remembering just how good with his hands Jack could be. He would do this one thing with his fingers that could make her scream for mercy…in a good way.

Jenn watched Sam as she watched other people, aware that Sam was once more lost in her thoughts. The young couple had moved on and been replaced with a small family. As she watched the couple with the baby in a stroller, Jenn's thoughts turned to her own children and how much of Mark's gentle nature she adored. Roguish and dangerous could be fun, but Jenn didn't think she would go down that path now, not with the kids in tow.

"So, not exactly the kind of guy you'd bring home to dad?" Jenn asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Sam asked, pulling herself back from her memories.

"Not the kind of guy that dad would approve of?" Jenn repeated.

"Actually, I think Dad likes him," Sam said absently. Sam smiled, "Dad actually lets him get away with calling him 'Dad.' Lord knows why. Dad gives everyone else the stink-eye if they try to take the same liberties."

Jenn couldn't keep the surprise off of her face, "Are we talking about the same 'dad'? You know, 'Sir, Yes, Sir, General Carter, Sir'?" she asked in disbelief.

It was only as Sam turned and took in Jenn's surprised face that she realized what she had given away, "Oh, ah, yeah…They've…ah, worked together…before…"

Jenn slapped a hand over her mouth, "You have a crush on someone who works with your dad?! Oh. My. God. This is so much better than Oprah." Jenn immediately began to spin out her fantasy, "Diplomatic corps…Dangerous…He's a Marine, isn't he? God, those boys are just so damn handsome in uniform…" Suddenly, she stopped, "You mean to tell me that some Marine broke your heart and your dad let him live?"

Sam chuckled. Jenn's fantasy was so much easier to believe than the truth. Not nearly as painful, "No," Sam replied, simply.

"No what? No, he isn't dead? No, your dad didn't let him live? Or no, your dad doesn't know he broke your heart?" Jenn was punctuating each question with a pointed finger.

Sam smiled evilly, "No, he isn't a Marine."

Jenn let her head thump gently on the table. "Why do I put up with you Carters? Why?" she moaned into the table.

Sam chuckled and poked her shoulder, "Because for some silly reason you think my brother is hot and makes cute babies."

Jenn picked up her head and returned Sam's smile, "There is that." Jenn pulled Sam's hand to her, "You really can't tell me, can you?"

Sam looked down, "No. It's…complicated. It always has been." She sighed and turned back to the mall crowd wrapping her arms around herself, "Sometimes I wish it was easy. You know, meet some nice guy, fall in love, get married, have some kids…But it never seems to work that way for me. I've always been too smart, too pretty, too damn competent for my own good." Sam turned back to Jenn with a sad smile, "Did you know that I live to hear your stories about dirty kitchens and school projects? I'm living vicariously through you."

Jenn leaned over and gave Sam a tight hug, "And here I was living vicariously through you, flying fighter jets for the Air Force, working a career that keeps the mind active and engaged, surrounded by all those hot military studs…" Jenn sighed, "I can still live vicariously through you, right?"

Sam laughed, "Of course, just don't begrudge me my recount of the Oprah free-car special."

"Deal," Jenn returned. "Feel better?"

"No, but I've heard that whiskey helps you forget," Sam offered as she stood up.

"Well, a hangover does make it difficult to think. So, I guess the idea has merit." Jenn joined Sam and they headed back out to find their favorite hangout. "So, what's up with this 'Selma Mack' person your dad keeps talking about? Have they hooked up yet or what?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 11

It had been a week since their return from Cythera and Jack felt like a junkie looking for a fix. Today was his first day back from leave and in spite of the need to wear his Class B uniform, he was looking forward to getting back to work.

He had lingered in the parking lot, hoping to see Sam, but had finally moved on to the elevators, when the perimeter security team had shown up to do a sweep of the parking lot. He had scanned the sign in roster, only to confirm that she had not yet arrived on base, which he already knew, since her car wasn't parked in the lot. It was only as he stepped into Daniel's office that he realized what he was doing, though he continued to deny why he was doing it.

"Daniel," he greeted briskly.

"Jack," Daniel replied without looking up from the text in front of him.

"I'm back," he elaborated.

"So, I see," Daniel continued to study the text.

"Seen Carter yet?" he asked. He felt justified. He didn't ask right off. See, I'm not jonesing for a Carter fix.

Daniel winced and finally turned to look at Jack, "No, but she isn't due in until tomorrow, so I'm not surprised either." Then Daniel frowned and gestured at Jacks clothes, "What's with the uniform?"

"What? I didn't get something on it already, did I?" Jack gave his short sleeve blue shirt a quick glance before plucking off an imaginary hair.

"Uh…no. But why are you wearing it?" Daniel asked, perplexed.

"Oh, that," Jack answered, "New job, new digs and all that."

"What? What new job? When did this happen?" Daniel exploded out of his seat and rushed over to Jack.

"What? What?" Jack replied in confusion. "I told you last week, before I left…I'm sure I did…Yes, I did because you spilled your coffee all over the table and Teal'c got all stoic…Well, more so than usual anyway," Jack ended with an accusatory finger pointed at Daniel, "I told you that I'm Hammond's new XO."

"Oh, that…" Daniel sighed in relief. "I thought they were transferring you or something. Don't scare me like that." Daniel wandered back to his desk.

"Daniel, I am transferring. Oh, fer crying out loud, I'm going to be Hammond's Executive Officer. His XO. Not the Operations Group Commander or the Installation Vice Commander. But the Mission Support Group Commander. MSG, Daniel," Jack explained, like it made all the sense in the world.

Daniel still looked confused, "And that would be…"

"Bad, Daniel. B. A. D. Bad."

"Uh huh…so instead of being the group commander, you're the group commander, and instead of being the vice commander, you're the executive commander?" Daniel tried to clarify.

"Exactly!" Jack crowed, with a pained expression.

Daniel continued to stare at him, telepathically willing Jack to explain. In the end, he just sighed and asked, "And this is bad?"

"Yes, very…" Jack replied sagely.

"Okay, how?"

"How what?" Jack asked confused.

"How is this bad?" Daniel clarified.

"How is this not bad, Daniel? It's just wrong. Look at me. I'm wearing blues to work. Me." He glared at Daniel, "Who wears blues, Daniel?"

"Uh, um, General Hammond, all the medical staff, the, ah, military scientists, um, security does…and the gate technicians…" Daniel supplied, scanning his brain for some clue as to where Jack was going with his explanation.

"Right, the support staff," Jack finished with a flair and slumped gracefully onto the old battered couch in the corner.

"Oh," Daniel replied. "So…"

"So…I already miss going off-world," Jack stated, sadly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know…" Jack continued, "But I actually liked risking life, limb, and sanity in the face of great danger. Yada, yada, yada. Not that Carter won't make a good CO, or anything…but…still."

"You're not on SG-1 anymore? But…" Daniel sputtered.

Jack frowned, "No, Daniel. What do you think transferring me to the support staff means?"

"I just…I don't know. I thought you'd still be on SG-1. I mean…why now? That last mission went…badly, but…we've been through worse, right?" Daniel asked.

Jack sighed, "Yes, we have, Daniel. But some things you can't change…can't forget…and it's those very things that make all the difference in the world…Trust me. It has to be this way."

"Jack…"

"Don't, Daniel. Just…don't. This is weird enough as it is." Jack spared a glance at his watch and let out a sigh, "And now I am officially late to my first meeting. Joy!"

"Lunch?" Daniel asked, desperately.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to eat in the new job." Jack gave Daniel a wry smile as he rose to leave, "I'll see ya then, Danny-boy."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 12

When Daniel finally emerged from his translation induced isolation for some coffee, he found that all hell had broken loose on Level 19, or 'geek central' as Jack had taken to calling it a few years earlier. Dr. Jay Felger was running around the corridor in a blind panic with his assistant, Chloe Anderson, in hot pursuit. Daniel hoped that she could keep him from hurting himself.

Daniel was easily able to sidestep the two, only to be brought short by the sight of Lieutenant Hailey repeatedly smashing her clipboard on a fire extinguisher. In between the loud thwacks, he could hear her cursing very creatively. Has the Broca virus gotten loose again?

Deciding that he wanted to stay in one piece, Daniel skirted the young Lieutenant and made for the break room. He slipped inside and took a deep breath. He felt like he was dodging staff blasts, instead of crazy scientists. Maybe Jack had a point about scientists after all…Nah.

Suddenly, he was grabbed in a tight hug. He panicked and nearly punched Dr. Heather Jorgenson, the SGC botanist, when her tear-choked words finally registered.

"Daniel, you are a saint. I don't know how you've survived all these years…shielding the rest of us…" She released him and wiped the tears away. "God, Bless you, Daniel," and then she was gone, with only Daniel's tear-soaked shirt as evidence of her presence.

"Okay, that was weird," he stated to the empty room.

"Not really," Dr Bill Lee replied calmly, as he entered the break room. Daniel watched as Bill walked over to the coffee pot and calmly poured himself a cup. "Need some?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied, absently offering his cup to the other man. "So, what's going on?"

"Colonel O'Neill took over the MSG commander position," Bill stated simply.

Daniel frowned, "And that leads to Felger's blind panic and Hailey trying to beat a fire extinguisher into submission…how?"

"Daniel," Bill started in a condescending tone, "Not everyone is as familiar with the Colonel's unique leadership style as you are. You are quite likely immune from some of his more…colorful turns of phrase."

"Such as?" Daniel asked, confused. Jack could be an ass, but not enough to cause the kind of chaos that Daniel had seen in the last few minutes. Well…not outside of a goa'uld stronghold, anyway.

"Well, let's see…At this morning's meeting, he told Jay that if his current project didn't make any noticeable progress by the end of the week he was inclined to…" Bill used air quotes, "rip off his arm and beat him over his moronic head with it."

Daniel's eyebrows rose in astonishment, "What the hell did Jay do to set him off?"

Bill winced, "He was reporting how the new vest insert had a failure rate of 80."

Daniel grimaced. Jack had taken a keen interest in the new insert. If it worked as advertised, it would protect the SG Teams from a direct staff blast to the chest or back. Well, protect in the sense that the injured member would not be dead. Injured, yes. Dead, no. A high failure rate meant that the insert was still far from ready for field use, and the SG Teams needed a working product sooner rather than later. "Yeah, that would do it. And Hailey?"

"After her detailed analysis of the new goa'uld shields, he told her that English was a beautiful language and that she should learn to speak it," Bill deadpanned.

Daniel snorted, "Bet that went over well." The young Lieutenant was known throughout the SGC has having the shortest temper. She was usually able to rein it in around the more senior officers. Without the protection of his rank, Daniel was sure that Jack would have already felt the edge of her sharp tongue. As it is, Jack should be lucky she decided to take out her frustrations on the hapless fire extinguisher.

"You have no idea," Bill replied.

"Oh, I'm sure I have a pretty good idea. Remember, I've seen him spout off at System Lords." Daniel grinned, "…and you know how well they take constructive criticism. So, how did you get off easy?"

Bill laughed, "Simple. I stood up and said that the new rail gun would be installed on the X-304 currently under construction, sometime next week and sat down."

Daniel grinned, "Ah yes, the 'big honking space gun' defense. I've 'translated' that defense several times myself…Well, I have completed my quest for a fresh cup, so back to work I go. Let me know if you need anything. Oh, yeah…and Dr. Jorgenson seems to need a friend."

"Thanks, Daniel."

Daniel gave Bill a friendly wave and turned back to the hallway. He carefully peered both ways before taking a cautious step out. Having made it into the hallway with no new surprises, he quickly made his way back to his office and the relative security of his translations.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

By the time Jack finally made it home that night, he was beyond frustrated. He had thought that he had made progress in 'forgetting' his experience on Cythera. But being back at the SGC meant he had to endure constant reminders of HER. And those reminders now came with memories. Bright Technicolor memories.

Jack had spent the better part of the morning trying to avoid fantasizing about fucking her brains out in every conceivable place and position…Sucking his dick in the conference room under the table…Against the wall in the elevator…On the boxes in the supply room…Bent over his desk. He got a hard on from looking at blue Jell-O. Just looking and imagining…the things she could do with her tongue.

His complete lack of control was really pissing him off. How the hell was he going to cope when Sam finally came back to work tomorrow? If he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her…fantasizing about her in every square inch of the SGC…how could he stop himself from acting out on those fantasies when she was standing before him? When her scent teased his nose and her voice made his dick twitch?

Jack had tried to distract himself by tormenting the geeks. Well, tormenting everyone really. Hell, he was grumpy because he couldn't jerk off every two minutes and recovery time was so not an issue at the moment. It was fucked up, but there you go. Focusing on geek-baiting took his mind off of Sam, however briefly. And it had been fun while it lasted. But all too soon the geeks were hiding from him and he had to go back to unsuccessfully entertaining himself.

Sparring with Teal'c had turned out to be a very bad idea. Very bad. Teal'c had no qualms about taking advantage of his distracted state and Teal'c proceeded to knock him on his ass over and over again and Jack was too distracted to just quit. Or maybe he was so angry at himself that he thought he deserved the pain. On the bright side, the pain did give him a temporary reprieve from the constant hard-on. Janet had been quite miffed with the number of cuts that she had to tape closed.

But the clincher had been when Jack found himself at Sam's lab. He didn't remember making a conscious choice to go there, but had ended up there all the same. The dark lab had fed his imagination and he had nearly come from the image of Sam bent over her workbench, breathlessly begging him to fuck her harder.

One icy shower later, he decided that he would be better off at sulking home.

Jack sank down onto the couch in the dark living room. He dropped his head into his hands and considered, for the first time, that maybe he wasn't cut out for this anymore. He was angry, frustrated, and tired.

But his anger at Aphrodite had cooled. Could he really be angry at what she had done? She had been protecting them. She had given them both a great gift. She had allowed Jack and Sam to finally be together without fear. To simply be.

How could Aphrodite know that her gift would break him? How could she know that the only way that Jack could keep up his mask of professionalism had been due to the distinct LACK of knowledge about Major Carter…Sam? That the vague hope of 'someday' fueled his passion to fight?

Before Cythera, Jack had often wondered how soft her skin was…how she would look all flushed and satisfied…how she tasted and smelled…how she moved…how flexible she could be…All this he had wondered, but because he didn't know, he could still work side by side and wonder.

But now he KNEW. Her skin was soft silk over toned muscle. She was absolutely beautiful when she was flushed with sex and satisfied. She tasted like the rarest nectar and smelled even better. And, God, could she move. She was like a caged tiger, strong, wild, and just a bit dangerous. She could bend in ways that Jack hadn't thought possible.

Sam was his drug and with one taste, he was addicted. He had been willing to kill for her, die for her before. But now, he felt like he would die if he couldn't touch, taste, or smell her.

But he had lost her before he even had a chance. Lost in the shroud of a lust-filled, drug-induced haze. Lost because after Cythera, he couldn't look at her and not see her eyes clouded with need. He couldn't listen to her voice and not hear her cries of passion. How could he ask her on a date when his mind was clouded with these lusty images? How could he listen to her in a briefing without wanting to get her alone?

Hell, she wasn't even there, and he couldn't function at the SGC properly. How much worse would it be with her there fueling his overactive imagination? He was so angry at himself for losing control of his thoughts. He hated that he couldn't focus for more than a few minutes before his brain changed gears…jumped tracks…decided it had better things to do.

The irony was not lost on him, the king of irony. Of all the goa'uld that SG-1 had met and defeated over the years, Aphrodite was the one to finally make the kill; the one to finally make Colonel Jack O'Neill beg for mercy. Her love for her people had heralded his defeat and, the saddest truth of all was that she hadn't even been trying.

It was cliché, but Aphrodite had killed him with kindness. And he couldn't hate her for it. He was so tired of fighting…Tired of killing…Tired of denying he had any feelings, let alone feelings for his subordinate. He was just so tired of everything.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 13

Sam drove her dad to the SGC in silence. They hadn't talked at all yesterday on the plane…Or last night at dinner…Or over a hasty breakfast at her house. No easy banter. No sage advice. Nope. Jacob Carter was giving her the silent treatment.

If she had still been 16, it might have bothered her. But not now. Her father had lost the ability to intimidate her when she turned 21. Sure, he had still tried to bully her career, all the way up until he had been diagnosed with cancer. But he wasn't very effective at it, especially since he was the one to teach her how to be independent.

Sam could be honest with herself. She did deserve it, his righteous anger. But she was still a bit pissed at him, so she was steadfast in her refusal to apologize. After all, he had invited himself along on a girls' night out. He should have expected that 'things' were going to happen that he didn't really want to know.

That first night out with Jenn, Sam had gotten hammered on a steady supply of Long Island Iced Teas. They talked and bitched about their men all night long and Sam had felt just a bit of her frustration slip. Of course, that night she had learned the disturbing fact that her brother had a toe fetish. Ew! TMI. After tossing her cookies, Sam and Jenn had returned home in a taxi, singing too loudly.

The second night out with Jenn, Sam had gotten plastered on Lynchburg Lemonades. They had run out of things to bitch about halfway through the evening. So, they had turned their attention to the flocks of horny men that had swarmed around them all night. After several wild dances, Sam nearly brained her dance partner when he grabbed her ass. Not satisfied with physical abuse, she verbally tore into the unsuspecting sap by listing all his physical and mental failings as an adult, a man, and a human being. Sometime around then Jenn decided that they should probably head home. One taxi ride later, once more singing too loudly, they were greeted by her father's angry face.

But it was the third night that Sam was still angry about. Jacob had not been satisfied that the girls could 'take care of themselves.' Jenn hadn't helped by describing how Sam and nearly killed her dance partner the night before. So, Jacob insisted on them staying home. When that plot failed because Mark refused to take sides, he insisted on joining them. Perversely, Sam decided on going to the all-male dance review. And that's when the fun really began.

Sam fortified her anger with double shots of Jack Daniels whiskey and proceeded to make life hell for her father. She insisted on sitting right up next to the stage and tipped the strippers frequently to ensure that their table received LOTS of attention. Every time her dad 'suggested' that she slow down on her drinking, she ordered another double shot. Then, in a brilliant flash of insight, she and Jenn started the ABC's of sex with men. At that point, she was sure that her dad had retreated behind Selmak because he actually offered a few suggestions that Sam was sure didn't come from her strait-laced father. Of course, she was so drunk at that point that her memory was just a bit fuzzy. She didn't remember the ride home at all.

Now, approaching the SGC she was trying to decide if she should keep her anger or go with her guilt. Her dad was leaving again, and she really didn't want to say good-bye angry. It felt too much like tempting fate.

She finally split the difference and sighed in resignation, "Fine. I screwed up. Are you happy now?"

"No," Jacob replied quietly. Too quietly. Sam snuck a glance at her father and was surprised to see how tired he looked. Shit!

"Well…I'm sorry. I was out of control," she added, her attention no longer totally on the road.

Jacob gave a tired sigh, "No. You weren't. Even blind drunk, you knew exactly what you were doing." He turned towards her in the seat, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Sam's anger dissipated in a rush. He was apologizing? What? "Dad?"

Jacob gave her a sad smile, "I shouldn't have interfered. You needed to grieve in your own way. I pushed you and I was wrong. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Dad, of course you're forgiven. I…I'm sorry, too. I was just so angry and frustrated. Please don't be mad," Sam pleaded.

"I'm not upset, Sam. I found the evening…'enlightening.' Of course, now I feel just a bit sorry for all those goa'uld out there. I had no idea that women could be so vicious," he chuckled. "Besides, I'm really mad at Selmak."

Sam grinned, happy for the first time in days, "For the ABC's?"

His eyes took on an angry glint, "Oh yeah. That and more"

"More?" she asked.

"Yeah, she had a running commentary on the strippers," he replied blandly.

Sam giggled, "Enlightening, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

Later, when she hugged her dad good-bye, she knew that her anger at him was gone and she would once again miss him. Fate wasn't tempted and she had no regrets. Now, if she could just focus on her work.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 14

After saying good-bye to her father, Sam wandered into the commissary for breakfast. She hadn't been prepared for her first sight of Jack. She just froze as she saw him casually talking to Daniel and Teal'c. Sam sucked in a deep breath. Oh God. She had forgotten how good he looked in blues. His light blue shirt neatly exposing his lean waist and broad shoulders, contrasting nicely with his tanned skin.

"Are you alright ma'am?" a voice asked at her elbow.

Sam tore her eyes away from Jack and fell on the concerned face of MSgt Siler. Breathe, Sam. Breathe. "Yeah…just…dizzy. I'll be fine once I eat."

"Alright, ma'am. Just take it easy. We just got you back," Siler stated with a small smile.

"Thanks," she replied. She cautiously made her way to the counter and quickly piled her breakfast on her try. She avoided looking at her destination. She didn't even see him again, until she realized that she would have to sit directly opposite from him.

She started breathing heavy at the thought of looking deep into his eyes. "Morning," she greeted the table. See! She could do calm.

"Welcome back, Sam," Daniel greeted enthusiastically.

"Indeed, Major Carter. It is a pleasure to see you once again," Teal'c added.

"Thanks, guys," Sam replied. She risked a quick glance at Jack only to see him watching her intensely. "So…How have things been here?" she asked focusing on her food. But looking at the breakfast items on her tray she was struck with a perverse idea. If he wants to watch, let's give him a show.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't. She knew that Daniel and Teal'c were sitting right next to them, but she didn't care. She had been fighting the memories and herself for a week and all she had accomplished was a spectacular hangover and a big fight with her dad.

If you can't beat them, join them. She opened her yogurt, dipped out a spoonful, and proceeded to seductively flick out her tongue to taste it. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly in appreciation and then slowly licked the spoon clean. She repeated her action with the next spoonful and the next until the small cup was empty.

She gave a soft, disappointed sigh and moved on to her bagel. She spread the cream cheese over the bread and then licked and sucked the table knife clean. At this point, Daniel started talking, but she couldn't hear a word because her focus was completely on her bagel, carefully nibbling on the edge and licking the cream from her lips.

Once the bagel was gone, she hesitated for a second before picking up the banana. This could go really bad. Or really good. Then she heard his breathing hitch as she slowly peeled it. Oh yeah, so very good. She held the naked fruit in front of her, mouth open and slowly inserted a good size bite. She sucked, just enough for her cheeks to collapse, before taking a slow bite and letting out a soft moan.

And then Daniel's voice intruded, and she flushed in embarrassment, "Tell him he just can't do that, Sam."

She froze. What the hell was he talking about? "What?" she asked tentatively.

"Haven't you been listening? Tell Jack that he just can't say things like that." Daniel replied.

O-kay…She shrugged, like it really mattered what Jack said to whomever. Jack would say whatever he liked regardless of her opinion. But what the hell, it couldn't hurt.

"Play nice, Sir," she purred. She looked at him for the first time since she started her little show. Jack was frozen. His eyes were wide and his mouth slack in shock. Oh yeah, she so owned his ass. "I'll see you guys later," she said rising with a stretch.

"Huh, she was awful quiet this morning," Daniel observed as she walked away. "I hope she's doing okay."

Sam made it out into the hallway before her brain kicked in. Oh. My. God. She grabbed the wall for support. What the fuck was I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me? She pushed herself off the wall and hurried to her lab. She quickly started up her computer and began scanning her emails. She needed something to distract her. She needed to forget about him.

He couldn't want her now. Not after her little display. Could I have been more pathetic? Maybe if I just humped his leg he would have gotten a clearer picture of what I wanted.

"Fuck!" She grabbed a little snow globe next to her computer and threw it against the wall. She dropped her head into her arms. Great first day back.

"Um…should I just come back later?" a quiet voice intruded into her misery. She glanced up to see Chloe, Dr Felger's assistant, standing in the doorway.

"No. I'm just not having a good day so far," she replied with a hesitant smile.

"Oh, the Colonel got to you already?" Chloe asked in concern.

Oh please, God, don't let me be that transparent, "No." Liar, liar, pants on fire, her little voice chanted.

"Oh, that's good. He really gave it to the rest of us yesterday," Chloe stated.

Instant rage flashed through her mind. Sam wanted to scream at the little assuming woman that Jack was hers and to stay the hell away. But her anger froze her voice and the words were locked in her throat.

"In fact, that's why I'm here," Chloe continued, oblivious to Sam's internal thoughts. "Jay needs some help with the chemical composition for the vest inserts. The carbon polymers are just not holding up to the plasma blast like we thought. We would appreciate it if you could take a look at our formulas…make sure we didn't miss anything important."

Sam's anger washed away almost as quickly as it had come. Her anger changed to shame and guilt. She could have hurt Chloe…She liked Chloe. Chloe was the only reason Jay Felger hadn't blown himself up in the lab. She loved Jay. Why had Sam been jealous of her?

"Sure. Just send me the data and I'll take a look at it first thing," Sam replied absently.

Chloe ran forward and gave her a quick hug, "Thank you so much. You're a life saver, Sam."

Sam watched her leave and gave herself a moment to wallow in her guilt. What the hell is wrong with me?


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 15

Jack watched the doorway where Sam had disappeared. His control was slowly slipping. He knew that if he moved…breathed…he would jump up and run after her. And when he caught up to her, he was almost certain that he would push her up against the nearest wall and take her. His whole body hummed with the need to feel her…taste her…smell her.

But he couldn't…wouldn't...put her in that position. He slowly closed his eyes and fought to regain his control. He took slow deep breaths for a full minute before he finally heard Daniel trying to gain his attention.

"What?" he growled at his friend, venting some of his pent-up frustration.

"I don't know why I even bother to talk to you," Daniel huffed.

Jack just shrugged in response and ate the rest of his breakfast quickly.

"See what I mean, Teal'c? He just never listens to me," Daniel continued in a pained voice.

"Indeed. O'Neill is most adept at escaping your verbal dissertations," Teal'c replied.

Daniel frowned, "Teal'c…"

Teal'c immediately stood up, "I will see you later, Daniel Jackson. I am currently due to spar with the members of SG-13." Teal'c gave them both a short bow before walking out of the commissary.

Daniel turned his confused look back to Jack, "Did he just…?"

Jack abruptly stood up. He didn't have the right frame of mind to spar with Daniel. And there was a good chance that if he stayed, Daniel would ask him what was wrong. He wasn't ready to talk yet. He needed time to come to terms with his overwhelming lust for Sam before he could even think about talking to Daniel…if ever.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied absently. "See ya later, Daniel. I've got things to see, people to do…"

"But…" Daniel complained.

Jack couldn't hear the rest of his complaint as he hurried out the door and into the hall purposefully going in the opposite direction that Sam had taken. He wanted to see her so badly that he knew he couldn't.

His mind chose that moment to flash back to breakfast and Sam's delicate mouth wrapped around the banana. He barely contained his scream of frustration and ducked into the nearest men's room. He stormed into an empty stall and quickly jerked off to the image. He barely had to stroke himself before he was coming…fast and hard. His mind blanking as the wave of pleasure and pain swept over him.

Jack slowly came back to himself as he leaned heavily against the back wall of the stall, his dick still in his hand.

"Fuck," he whispered quietly.

Shame and guilt flooded through him. He wanted to sob and cry, but his pride wouldn't let him. So, he got angry. He raged against himself. But the feeling was too great to be contained and he began to repeatedly slam his elbow against the wall of the stall with a steady chant of, "fuck…fuck…fuck…"

Eventually, the flood of anger slowed, and he stopped his assault. He cleaned himself up and stormed out of the bathroom and headed for his office.

He couldn't see her. He had to avoid her at all cost. He could maintain his control, as long as he didn't see her. Yup, that's what I'll do. Avoidance. It's a perfectly legitimate military strategy. They even have a term for it: Escape and Evasion.

Now, all I have to do is avoid Sam…on a small base…for the rest of my life.

"I am so fucked…" he sighed as he sat down behind his desk. Well, if they wouldn't let him leave, he could always drown himself in paperwork. Sam wouldn't think to disturb him while he was catching up on the dreaded paperwork. Hell, no one dared to bother him when he decided to inflict this kind of torture on himself. He slapped the intercom button, "Sergeant Zamora, bring me all the back files on the all open projects."

Jack rested his head in his hands and tried to regain his composure. Before long, his Admin had the requested files in a large stack on his desk. Jack gave her a tentative smile, "I'll be catching up on these. Make sure I'm not disturbed. I don't plan on leaving the office."

"Yes, Sir," the young woman stated, before leaving Jack alone with his work.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack succeeded in actively avoiding Sam for the rest of the week. He succeeded only because he barricaded himself in his office and spent his time delving into his paperwork. If he didn't understand the report, he Googled, Asked Jeeves, and used every search parameter his poor computer could handle to focus on it.

His tactic was largely successful. The stacks of report grew shorter. He actually understood what Lt Hailey had been rambling on about earlier in the week and his libido had taken a temporary time out. Apparently, scientific techno babble wasn't the least bit arousing…at least in the abstract. He still had that one fantasy about Sam rambling on about quarks as he fucked her on the conference table. But, in general…techno babble without Sam was not arousing.

As a result, Jack was beginning to hope that he could…eventually…put the whole Aphrodite experience behind him and someday…in the distant future…he could work with Sam again. Or at least be in the same room with her without freaking out…like the only two times he did bump into Sam. Jack definitely preferred the Evasion part of his plan better than the Escape part.

However, his great avoidance plan had three significant flaws. First, there was no bathroom in his office. And since his new office was on Level 19 and just a short walk from Sam's lab, he was faced with temptation every time he heard the call of nature. Which, due to an increased intake of coffee, was fairly often.

Second, after a week of meticulous reading and researching, the huge pile of paperwork was slowly dwindling to nothing. He had actually been debating whether or not the project leaders should submit daily reports rather than weekly ones, but SSgt Zamora nixed the idea; which brought up a parallel debate about when SSgt Zamora had gained veto power over her boss. He was almost certain it was when she refused to bring Jack an infirmary urinal in order to avoid the first flaw in his master plan, but he wasn't sure.

The third and final flaw in his grand scheme was the weekly staff meeting. All project leaders were expected to submit their weekly reports and brief Jack about significant developments in their projects. Sam and Daniel had the option of just submitting a report because of their off-world rotations. However, they could opt to attend if the fancy struck them. And based on the fact that he had been avoiding Sam, he could almost ensure that at least Daniel would opt to attend. Maybe he could suggest that Hammond send them off-world every Monday…for that one hour…Yeah, he just might buy that…

On the bright side, the pile of paperwork would grow significantly on Monday's, gaining a temporary reprieve from flaw number two. But that worry could be delayed for another day.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG—SG

Chapter 16

Sam entered the infirmary with trepidation. She had been avoiding Colonel O'Neill the whole week by going places she was certain he would avoid. Her luck had held out on all but two occasions. The most memorable was in Dr Felger's lab. She had never been so glad that Jay had almost blown himself up. His explosion had provided Sam with the cover and the excuse she needed to escape HIS presence.

Not that she wanted to escape. No, it was the need she had to be with him that she was trying to escape. The need that fueled her nighttime fantasies and had to be muzzled in the light of day. The overwhelming need to touch him, smell him, kiss him.

Sam had found herself walking by his office hoping for just a glimpse of his face. But each time, he was sequestered behind closed doors. Her imagination ran wild with what he was doing in his office all alone. She hated herself for needing him this much…for wanting him this much.

As a result, she had put off her final medical checkup with Janet till the end of the day. She was both hoping and dreading that Jack would already be here, but Janet had been adamant. Sam either reported to the infirmary by 1600 or Janet would send security after her. And Janet didn't do idle threats.

So, Sam had arrived with a whole five minutes to spare and carefully peered around the main room to see if HE was here. She carefully concealed her disappointment that he wasn't.

"Hey, Jan. I made it," Sam stated to her friend when Janet caught sight of her.

"Yes, you did…and earlier than I expected too. Go ahead and take the last bed," Janet smiled at her and pointed out the designated bed. Sam relaxed a bit.

"So, how are you feeling," Janet asked casually.

"Okay, I guess," Sam replied as Janet started the exam.

"Are you experiencing any strange side-effects?" Janet continued, checking each of Sam's old injuries.

"Ah…not really," Sam replied with a blush.

Janet gave her a glare, "How about you just tell me, and I'll be the judge of what is and what is not a side-effect?"

"Jan…" Sam started, but Janet's continuing glare stopped her short. She gave a short sigh and started to explain, "I've been feeling very horny…Distractedly horny…a pick-up-a-stranger-at-a-bar-just-to-scratch-the-itch kind of horny…" Sam smiled as Janet blushed.

Janet cleared her throat, "And did you?"

"What? Pick up a guy? No. But I was sorely tempted," she frowned. Not that she didn't try. She had been out to a local singles bar the last two nights. But in the end, she just couldn't find anyone that interested her. They weren't Jack, and nothing less would do.

"And is the feeling going away?" Janet asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Sam considered the question. "Yes," she finally replied. At least as long as I don't see Jack, the answer is yes. But she couldn't share that with Janet. Hell, she could barely admit it to herself.

"Okay. I'll check your hormone levels. But I would chalk it up to the residual effects of the drug you were given. Since you have been able to control the 'horniness', I don't see that it will be a problem." Janet took off her gloves and gave Sam a pointed look, "I noticed that you didn't cut out the rings."

Sam frowned, "I tried. Hell, I tried every cutting tool short of a blow-torch. Nothing worked. I think they are made of trinium."

Janet frowned with sympathy. Nothing short of a blowtorch would cut refined trinium. "Well, we could surgically remove them…if you want?"

Sam considered her offer. Did she want them out? They were constant reminders of what she and Jack had done together. In a way, they were her souvenirs. Perhaps the only thing that she and Jack would ever share. Could she get rid of them, when merely the sight of them reminded her of Jack? Of how he would suck and play with them? She stopped that line of thought before it could really get started.

"No," she finally answered. "They don't bother me anymore…at least without the chains they don't."

"Alright, if you're sure," Janet continued to look at her sternly. "If you change your mind, just let me know. Now, all your cuts seem to have healed nicely. No infection from the bites. So, all I need now is some blood and urine," Janet stated as she handed Sam a small sample cup.

"Urine?"

Janet winced, "Pregnancy test."

Sam's eyes grew wide. She hadn't even considered pregnancy. "Okay," she replied in a choked voice, as she accepted the cup.

Janet quickly drew her blood and Sam dutifully provided the urine sample. A few minutes later Janet gave her a sympathetic smile as she showed her the negative pregnancy test.

Sam let out a soft breath. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. "Thanks, Jan. For everything."

"Anytime, Sam." Janet scribbled some notes. "I'll have the blood results back late tonight. Do you want me to call with the results?"

Sam sighed, "Only if they are bad."

Janet smiled, "Okay. Provided everything is normal, you are cleared for duty. RTFS as of Monday."

"Thanks. The guys will be glad to be back in the rotation," Sam smiled in relief and hopped down from the infirmary bed. "Let Cassie know that I'll be by tomorrow."

Janet smiled back, "I will. Bye, Sam."

"Bye," Sam replied with a backwards wave to her friend.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 17

Jack hated Mondays and this Monday was no different. The weekly staff meeting had included both Daniel and Sam. Apparently, the other scientists thought that the two members of SG-1 could keep Jack in check. They were wrong, but it didn't stop the geeks from blackmailing both of them into attending the meeting.

As a result, Jack had been too distracted by Sam to think straight. But he had managed to keep his dick in his pants…barely. But the overwhelming sense of sexual frustration had ended up causing Jack's gloomy silence and Sam's bitchiness. Jack didn't need to yell at the geeks, because Sam beat him to it…every single time.

Jack would have enjoyed it more if all his concentration wasn't focused on keeping his hands above the table. He so didn't want to get caught jerking off under the table during a staff meeting. And with the way Daniel had been staring in horrified fascination at the two of them, Jack was absolutely sure he would have been caught.

But, the good news was that his paperwork stack had jumped up in height. Jack was still debating why this was good news. But it did keep him out of the halls, and SSgt Zamora hadn't caught him jerking off under his desk…yet. So, his office was still a safe haven.

Still, it was Monday and in the immortal words of Murphy's Law 'what can go wrong will go wrong.' So, Jack had spent the last twenty minutes staring at his little red pen in betrayal. He had paperwork. He had cleared his bladder less than an hour ago. He had no reason to leave the safety of his office…until his red pen had run out of ink. He couldn't make big red marks on the stack of reports without his little red buddy.

Of course, Jack could have sent SSgt Zamora to the supply closet, except he had let her go home early for some kind of parent-teacher thing. She would be back in morning and not a second sooner. God, he hated Mondays.

With a reluctant sigh, Jack tossed the empty pen into the trash. He braced himself for the short trip to the supply closet and only then did he open his door to peer out into the outer office.

He didn't see anyone.

He eased himself out of the door and repeated his actions at the hallway.

Clear.

He snuck down the hallway towards his objective. Each door was closed or the labs empty. No one in sight. He had only one obstacle left, Carter's lab.

He stopped just short of the doorway and did a quick peek.

Empty.

He let out a relieved breath and dashed across the doorway, just in case. He whipped open the supply closet door and rushed inside, quickly closing it and resting his forehead against the door.

Safe.

He stayed there for a moment, letting his heart rate ease back down. Finally, he turned and froze at the sight of Sam not one foot away with a box of pencils in hand.

She was flushed and panting and frozen in shock. Her wide eyes were devouring him. And then he caught her scent and his control snapped.

He closed the distance and they kissed, devouring each other, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. Her hands ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying. His hands yanked at her shirt, pulling it out of her pants, exposing her bra and acres of soft creamy skin. She succeeded in pushing his pants down and grabbing his cock, squeezing and stroking him. He returned the favor and pinched and pulled on her clit ring.

Suddenly, she pulled away and bent over the stacked paper boxes, pants pushed down her thighs. He paused only long enough to register her breathy "Fuck me," before moving behind her.

He slammed into her in one powerful thrust and moaned at the tight feeling of her surrounding flesh. Then he was lost in the frantic coupling. He fucked her hard and fast. He was desperate with need and she was only too willing as she encouraged him to move harder and faster. He felt her release as she squeezed his cock and screamed behind clenched teeth, and it pushed him over the edge. He shot his load deep inside her, marking her as his.

They collapsed in a tangled heap on the floor, desperately sucking in air. Trying to reboot their minds and calm their bodies.

As his mind cleared he finally asked, "What just happened?"

Sam smirked as she looked up from her place on his chest, "I believe the term used is 'quickie.'"

He gave her a disapproving look, "I meant, why did it happen…now…here?"

Her smirk faded and she gave a resigned sigh, "I don't know. I just…never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Really?" he asked, hurt.

"Yeah, really." She stood up and started to straighten out her uniform.

He slowly copied her actions and tried to make his uniform presentable, only to find that he had no shirt buttons. He gave a tired moan, and sat on one of the boxes, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked as she smoothed out her clothing.

"For being a Neanderthal who couldn't control his urges…For avoiding you all last week…in general, for being an ass," he stated quietly.

She sat next to him and gently took his hand in hers. She gave him a shy smile, "Then, I guess, I'm sorry as well."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked confused.

She laughed, "Pretty much the same things. I've been alternating between avoiding you and stalking you."

"Really?" he asked, a smile teasing his lips.

"Oh yeah," she replied.

"Good," he smiled. "I don't feel so bad about blowing up Felger's lab then."

"You didn't?" she asked with a shocked grin, stifling a giggle.

"Yup. I needed a diversion."

They sat quietly for a few moments, simply enjoying the good company and the simple touch of their hands.

Reluctantly, Sam stood up and released his hand. She slowly gathered her pencils, before turning back to him with a smile, "I'd better get back to work." She gave him a brilliant smile, and headed for the door. She stopped, hand on the handle, and turned back to him, "Thanks."

He gave her a huge grin in return, "You're welcome."

She nodded once and then hurried out the door.

Jack took in a deep contented breath. He could still smell her…and sex…and, God, he loved that smell. He chuckled and decided that this is the best he had felt since this whole fiasco began. He looked down at his trashed uniform and decided that it was so worth it. Okay, maybe next time he would try to salvage the uniform. It's not like he kept spares around the base. At least, not blues.

Jack smiled and grabbed a box of red pens and headed back to his office. He stopped long enough to drop the box and then immediately left to change in the locker room. He was halfway out the mountain before a disturbing thought intruded.

He had just fucked Carter in the supply closet…During the day…In uniform…And they were both okay with it…better than okay…And why in the hell can I think clearly all of a sudden?


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 18

Jacob Carter stepped out of the wormhole with a sense of frustration. His week of vacation with Sam, while trying, had relaxed him. The familiarity of Earth always eased his weary heart. But this last week spent arguing with the High Council had removed every bit of the peace he had acquired.

- _They are afraid, Jacob_ , - Selmak whispered in his ear.

'I know,' he replied silently. 'But they could doom us to failure by catering into their fears.'

The wormhole disgorged the remaining Tok'ra members with a soft pop. Of all the Tok'ra available only three had volunteered to go on this mission. Surprisingly, Anise/Freya was the first to volunteer. She used her scientific mind to apply her form of cold logic. She was certain that the future of the Tok'ra rested in the hands of Aphrodite. To this end, she would work hard to succeed in securing Aphrodite's safety and that of her people.

Delek quickly followed out of a sense of loyalty to Anise. Jacob and Selmak were both sure that the arrogant man was in love with the scientist. Even now, the man was paying more attention to Anise than to his surroundings. Jacob shot him a disapproving frown before turning to his last volunteer, Malek.

Of the three, Jacob and Selmak welcomed Malek's presence the most. He was a natural leader and a seasoned operative. His diplomatic skills were a good supplement to Jacob and Selmak.

'Four people to move millions,' Jacob frowned at his small group again. 'Not exactly a recipe for success,' he griped.

Selmak laughed at him, -You are thinking small again, Jacob. What would your daughter do with these limitations? -

Jacob sighed, 'I don't know.'

-Then let us ask her, - Selmak insisted. –The Tau'ri have a way of succeeding against the odds. And your daughter has always been the instrument for their success. -

'But…with all that she went through on Cythera…is it fair to ask her to help?' Jacob asked, his pain evident. He had seen how his daughter was trying to cope with the events on Cythera. And in spite of her protests, she was handling it poorly.

- _No…but when has life been fair?_ \- Selmak replied, throwing out one of Jacob's favorite sayings.

Jacob let out a tired sigh. "Well, it can't hurt to ask," he said aloud. As the last of Anise's equipment was pushed through the wormhole, Jacob approached Aphrodite's Jaffa guarding the Stargate.

"My lord, welcome back. My queen has put us at your disposal. How may we help, my Lord?" the troop leader said with a deep bow.

Selmak took control, "Escort my people to their quarters and assist them in transporting their equipment. I would seek an audience with Queen Aphrodite at her earliest convenience."

"Of course, My Lord," the troop leader stated. He barked out several short orders to his men and then personally escorted Jacob/Selmak to the queen.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Sam was on a roll. She had single handedly finished three problem projects last night and was on the verge of solving Felger's carbon polymer problem when the alarm interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't been able to focus like this since…well, awhile.

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation."

Sam had been so focused and clear headed after she left Jack yesterday afternoon that she kept wondering why she hadn't just gotten it out of her system sooner. Hell, she could have saved herself that awkward talk with Janet on Friday if she had known. As it was, she didn't want to stop working on the vest inserts problem. She knew she was close, but…but it could be a hostile alien trying to invade the base…yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that, girl.

She sighed and hesitated before finally deciding to find out what was going on. She quickly jotted down a few more notes and then saved her work. Without further delay, she jogged for the control room.

"SG-1 to the conference room. SG-1 to the conference room."

Sam frowned. Hostile aliens didn't usually want to sit around the table than chat. Great! One of our allies thinks we have nothing better to do than hang around and gossip. She changed direction without slowing her pace. She stopped just outside the conference room and entered at a sedate pace. Hopefully, the crisis would be minor, and she could get back to the vest insert problem.

Laughter flowed up the stairwell from the control room, easing her fears of a hostile invasion and confirming the lazy ally theory. Not a crisis then, just a visitor. Couldn't have predicted that one. She frown in anticipation of a long boring meeting, only to change it to a smile when she caught sight of her father climbing the stairs with General Hammond.

Sam jumped up and strode over to him, "Dad! Back so soon?"

"Hey, Sammie," Jacob returned her greeting. "You know me, I just can't stay away from this place."

"I know the feeling," she said as she led the two men back to the conference table.

Daniel chose that moment to burst into the conference room and look around confused, "Um…Jacob?"

Her father grinned, "Daniel, take a seat. We were just getting settled."

"Um…sure. Aren't you supposed to be on Cythera?" Daniel asked.

Jacob lost his grin, "Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm here."

Teal'c walked in and settled into his usual seat with a casual nod in greeting.

Jacob let out a huff, "The Tok'ra High Council has sanctioned my mission to Cythera, but…on a volunteer basis only. They don't want to force anyone into a potential trap. Now, that said, I have only gotten a few volunteers. Three to be precise. I doubt that they will be enough based on the sheer scale of this project."

General Hammond leaned forward, "So, what kind of help do you need, Jacob?"

Jacob turned to the general with a friendly smile, "Initially, I need someone reliable to help in the planning process. The Cytherans will provide a labor force for the move, but we also need help screening the Cytherans with the Zatarc Detector for traitors. Anise can only do so much by herself." Jacob then turned to Sam, "I also need someone who is good at thinking outside the box. Someone who can find a safe way to transport several million people to a secret planet while keeping that planet a secret. I need Sam."

Sam gasped quietly and leaned back in her seat. She had a cold feeling of dread creep into her stomach.

General Hammond turned first to Daniel and Teal'c before facing Sam, "I won't make it an order, Major. As far as Earth is concerned, this is a Tok'ra problem. If we decide to assist, we can…within reason."

Sam nodded and collected her thoughts. On the one hand, Aphrodite had actually done her best to protect Sam and Jack. Not realizing that her protection was more hurtful then torture. Sam had logically reasoned out that the Earthlings had really not given the queen any choice.

But it was Sam's illogical mind that was angry at how their minds and bodies had been used against their will. She didn't need to have a logical reason to hate Cythera. She just did. And Aphrodite was the logical choice to focus her hate and anger.

But…They were talking about saving Aphrodite's people, not just the queen. Sam just couldn't reason condemning a whole planet full of people based on her hatred of their leader.

Sam gave a resigned sigh, "I'll go back and help."

"Sam…" Daniel started.

"No, Daniel. I need to do this. I need to get past this." She turned a shy smile at her teammate, "I've never been one to abandon a problem just because I didn't like the people involved." She turned back to her father, "I'll go back. This is bigger than just me. If nothing else, we can save several million people from the goa'uld." She finally turned to General Hammond, silently seeking his approval.

The general appraised her for several more seconds before nodding approvingly, "If you're sure, then you have my approval." General Hammond turned to Daniel and Teal'c with a silent warning before smiling at the group, "Ship out at 1600 hours. Take anything you need, Major." The general paused significantly, "SG-1, you have a go."

"Thank you, Sir," Sam said quietly, already making a mental list of things to take with her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 19

Daniel slowly wandered down the hallway to Sam's lab. He had decided to give Sam a bit of time before he checked up on her. He checked his watch one more time. Half an hour till lunch…seems like a good enough time. As he neared her lab doorway, he listened intently for any signs that she was in a rage. He had by-passed her lab several times last week because she was in no mood for company.

But, for now, all seemed quiet. Daniel casually strolled into her lab; coffee cup held up like a shield in front of him. To his surprise, she was happily tapping away at her computer. It was the first time since her return from Cythera that he had seen a genuine smile from her.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she stopped him with a curt, "Wait…I've…almost...got it. Yes! Finally!" Sam turned and beamed at him. "Daniel, just give me a minute to send these formulas to Chloe," and then she was focused back on the computer. A few quick taps and clicks and she raised her arms in triumph, "Done! I knew I was close."

Daniel couldn't help but be caught up in her enthusiasm, "So, what are we celebrating?"

"The fix to the vest insert failure problem," Sam replied. "I've been trying to refine the formula for the past week, and it was only early this morning that the answer finally came to me."

"Yes?" Daniel prompted.

"You sure you want to hear this?" she asked him coyly.

Daniel grinned, "Please, I can fake interest way better than Jack ever could."

"Yeah, but it doesn't look as good on you," she rebutted smartly.

Daniel stared at her in shock, "Ouch, way to boost a man's ego," he finally replied. "Wait a minute…did you just…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daniel," Sam replied grinning. "So, what brings you by? Out of coffee again?" she asked pointing to his cup.

He gave her a soft glare, before speaking, "No…I just wanted to see how you were doing with the whole…mission...thing."

"Mission thing? You mean my preparations for the Cythera mission?...I'm fine, Daniel. You don't need to hover." Sam's smile disappeared, but she continued to look him in the eye.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

She gave him a considering look, "Look, Daniel. I may not want to go back and deal with those…people. But I'm not about to go on a killing spree…I may daydream about it. But I'm pretty sure I can control myself. Just don't go asking me to swap cookie recipes with the bitch queen and I'll be fine."

"Bitch queen?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow. Inside he was quietly cheering her on.

"Hey, I have a valid right to my anger issues. I'll just let you and Dad be the diplomats and if I can avoid dealing with…her, everything will be fine," Sam stated matter-of-factly. "I'm sure Anise could use some help with the Zatarc detector, and any ideas I have to ease the transition I'll pass on to you and Dad. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. In a way, I'm glad that you are still angry at them." He grinned at her, "You don't do the whole shiny-happy-people thing too well. So, lunch?"

Her real smile returned, "Sure…Oh, let's see if the Colonel can break away. I don't think he has been out of his office for the last week."

Daniel stared at her with concern. The last he had seen of Jack was watching him storm away from the weekly meeting in a violent haze. If Sam had been handling her experience on Cythera poorly, then Jack had taken poorly to entirely new sub-levels. Daniel had tried to talk to Jack several times in the past week and each time had ended badly. So badly, that Daniel had brought Teal'c with him the last time.

"Um…I don't know if that's such a good idea," he tentatively offered.

"Why not? We won't be able to see him for a while. One last lunch before the mission would be just the thing…" Sam was shutting down her lab equipment and finally turned to Daniel with an expectant air.

"It's just…" Daniel started, only to be stopped by a hearty slap on his back as Jack suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"It's what, Daniel?" Jack asked a bit too loudly.

Daniel worked his mouth a few times before just throwing Jack a fake smile, "It's nothing." Okay, Jack was acting normal all of a sudden. And after dodging Jack's temper for a week, Daniel wasn't about to accept that Jack, all of a sudden, was in a good mood. Nope. Not touching that with a 10-foot pole.

"Good! I came by to collect you two for lunch," Jack said with a grin. "They have meatloaf today. Where's Teal'c?"

Daniel watched as Sam returned Jack's grin and replied, "Where else? The gym teaching the Marines the meaning of the word 'humble'."

"Sweet." Jack turned as Sam joined him in the door and they headed out of the lab and down the hall. "Are you coming, Daniel?" Jack's voice echoed back into the lab.

Daniel just silently shook his head and followed them to collect Teal'c.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

All through lunch, Daniel watched in concern. It wasn't that Jack and Sam were acting abnormal or out of character…no, it was BECAUSE they were acting normal. To everyone else in the Dining Hall, SG-1 was having a quiet, normal lunch…and it was driving Daniel crazy.

Daniel had watched this past week as his two best friends acted as anything BUT normal. Now, in a single day, they had gone from angry and hostile to pleasant and…normal…well, normal for them anyway. Jack was telling bad jokes and Sam would laugh at them. Sam would run off on a detailed tangent and Jack's eyes would glaze over.

Something was obviously wrong. But what? Could he really go to General Hammond and complain that they were acting normal?

No, but he knew these two people well. He knew that they didn't just flip a switch and their angry, bitter feelings just disappeared. No, they both tended to brood. Jack was sullen and grumpy for weeks until Daniel could finally pull his feelings out of him. Sam would work herself till near death until Jack would send her home to cope with her feelings, usually, by sending Daniel to her house to pull her feelings out of her. To date, they never just 'got better' without Daniel or at least Janet.

It was odd. It was off. It was just plain wrong.

And now after 30 minutes of pleasant normal conversation, Daniel was wondering if maybe this whole normal/abnormal thing was all in his head. Okay, so his friends were emotionally repressed. But maybe he had rubbed off on them…maybe they actually confronted their feelings on their own…

Yeah, right…

Daniel threw Teal'c a concerned glance as he finished his meal. If anyone could help Daniel figure this out, it was Teal'c. Surely, Teal'c could see just how wrong this whole 'normal' act was.

And then Jack said something that stopped Daniel in his tracks.

"So, Carter, why don't ya stop by my office before you leave? We can talk." Jack said it without sarcasm and the slightest smile on his face.

Daniel whipped around to look at Sam's face. Cold dread replaced his concern, as she returned the smile.

"Sure," she said casually, "You can check my pack and make sure I have enough pencils."

"Oh, Carter. You should know by now that you can never have enough pencils," Jack replied with a full smirk.

All Daniel's little alarm bells and whistles were screaming in his ear. All his warning lights were flashing in bright neon colors.

Daniel glanced at Teal'c again and was relieved to see the slightest frown. Teal'c met his eyes and nodded once.

Did this mean that they had 'talked' to each other? No. NO. No way. They talk to Daniel or Teal'c or Janet or Walter or Siler or sometimes even General Hammond. But they never, ever, EVER talk to each other. EVER. It was a universal constant.

Oh crap, we have reached DEFCON 1 on the emotional holocaust scale. I am not overreacting. Teal'c sees it too. This has got to be bad. Really, really bad. I need back-up.

Daniel nodded to Teal'c in Jack's direction and received a second nod. He slowly rose from the table, "Well, guys, I'm going to get my pre-mission physical out of the way. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Daniel," Sam chirped, happily.

"Later," Jack echoed, turning his attention back to his cake.

God, I hope Janet can help.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 20

Jack was feeling a bit fidgety when he returned to his office after lunch. He had felt great all day. He had even visited all the labs without baiting or taunting any of the scientists. His visit with Lieutenant Hailey had been particularly productive. He even gave SSgt Zamora a smile as he breezed past her desk to his office.

Jack had been sitting behind his desk daydreaming when Sam breezed into his office with a proprietary air. She gave him a dazzling smile before scanning his office in minute detail. She seemed to be analyzing it like one of her alien devices.

"I like it," she said, as a greeting.

He quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Sam turned back to him and gave him a predatory smile, "Your office." She closed the door behind her and flipped the lock, then worked her way over to the back corner.

"Ah," he replied. Jack was more than a bit confused now. So, he stood up and wandered over to the corner to see what was so interesting about his trash.

Sam pushed him aside, moved his trash can, and then pushed his chair into the corner before turning back to him. "I especially like this corner."

"I noticed. Any particular reason?" he asked.

Sam didn't reply. She just maneuvered him into his chair and grinned, obviously happy with the result. "Much better," she said more to herself than to him.

"Right," he replied. "But now I can't reach my desk."

"You won't need your desk," she stated with conviction and then started to strip off her boots.

Finally, getting a clue, Jack replied, "Of course not." Jack started to undress only to be stopped by Sam.

"Don't. I want to unwrap my present myself," she said in a sultry tone.

"Well, who am I to deprive a lady of her pleasures," Jack returned smirking. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, as he watched her finish undressing.

Her eyes flashed as she slowly stood him up and peeled his clothes off, one piece at a time, kissing and nipping at his skin as it was revealed. His hands didn't stay idle, touching and caressing her bare skin as she allowed while taking her time with his clothes. Not that he was complaining.

Once she had him naked, she pushed him back down into his chair and knelt in front of him. He watched in anticipation as she bent forward and slowly took his dick in her mouth.

Jack could only call what she did next as making love to his dick. She gently licked and sucked at the head paying special attention to the small piercing. She nuzzled his crotch and laved the whole area. She even paid careful attention to each of his balls. He didn't think he had ever been as hard in his life. And just when he didn't think he could handle her slow loving touch one more minute, she moved.

But his protest died on his lips as she climbed into his lap and impaled herself on his dick. Still moving slowly, she rose and fell on his dick, fucking him oh so slowly. He forced himself to stick to her pace. It was killing him, but it felt so good as well. And he had the added benefit of having her breasts in range of his hungry mouth. So, feast he did. He was obsessed with the small rings in her nipples. He couldn't keep his mouth away as he tasted the metal and her sweet flesh. And when he tugged on one of the rings with his teeth, she responded with a deep moan and clenched around his cock. So, he did it again and again until she was trembling with the need to come. She was so close, and he was more than ready to finish her sweet torture.

He slid his hands down to her hips and took control. He slammed her onto his cock hard and fast, never letting the nipple ring free of his teeth. He was so close. He just needed…

She came hard. She bit her lip in an effort to silence her cries and that was all he needed to push him over the edge. He released her nipple ring and slammed into her a few more times before he was spent.

Sam went limp in his arms, draping herself over him, panting with the need for air. Jack could relate as he sucked in a lungful of air.

Finally, able to breathe, Jack broke the silence, "You're right. This corner is perfect."

Jack felt her giggle as her pussy clenched around his soft dick, which made his dick twitch, liking the attention, which made her clench voluntarily… "Okay, if we don't stop, you won't make it to the gateroom on time," Jack stated and his hands went to life her off of him.

Sam, unrepentant, clenched again, "…and that would be a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily…but you know how impatient Walter gets," Jack replied as she finally stood up.

Sam giggled and grabbed the tissues and tossed him a handful. "Yes, we don't want to disappoint Walter," she replied coyly.

Once dressed, Jack was at a loss. He didn't want her to leave, not yet. "So…"

Sam also seemed reluctant and instead of leaving, settled into the guest chair. "Yes?" she replied.

"I…um…wanted to wish you luck…You know. First mission as the team leader and all," he started nervously. Had talking to her always been this awkward?

"Thank you. To tell you the truth, I'm just a bit nervous," Sam replied casually.

"Whatever for?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised. "This isn't your first mission in command." He moved around the desk to take the other guest chair, next to Sam.

Sam smiled and then looked at her fidgety hands, "No…but it is the first time that command wasn't temporary. I…I don't know," she whispered uncertainly.

Jack smiled. He found her self-doubt endearing, "You'll be fine."

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," he stated. How could she not be? She was the best and brightest the Air Force had to offer. He was slightly in awe of how easily she had handled the most difficult tasks over these past years. He couldn't show her how impressed he had been before, but now…Now he didn't know how.

Jack gently picked up one of her hands. He gave her hand his full attention, gently caressing each digit, trying to work up the courage to tell her how amazing she truly was. "I... Are you really okay with going back to that place?" he finally asked, chickening out. He mentally slapped himself upside the head. What the hell was that?

Sam laughed, "Not really. But I'm pretty sure I can get through this mission without trying to shoot the bitch," she replied honestly.

He smirked, "Well...see...I don't think I could be that charitable." He knew he couldn't. He tended to hold on to grudges like a miser holds onto gold. But that just proved, yet again, how she was so much better than him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Simply enjoying each other’s company. Jack continued to caress her hand, tracing the faint scars and calluses, contemplating all that he had seen those hand accomplish.

"I've always been fascinated by your hands," he said, finally breaking the silence.

"Really?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah," he answered. "So delicate, and yet so deadly. Strong and gentle. Capable of creation and destruction in equal measures. They amaze me," he said, feeling like a huge sap. He was afraid to look at her; sure, he would see her laughing at him. It took all his self-control to stay where he was, still holding her hand.

Sam gently turned his face to hers with her free hand, "Jack O'Neill that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jack was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome," he replied with a wry grin as she laced her fingers with his.

Sam reluctantly stood up watching him give her captive hand a gentle kiss, "I should probably go change."

"Yeah," he sighed, still not relinquishing her hand. "I'll...I'll see you when you get back?" he questioned more than stated. He really didn't want her to leave.

She leaned in and kissed his forehead, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She reluctantly withdrew her hand and gave his face one final caress before leaving his office.

Jack decided that the sound of the door closing was absolutely the most depressing sound he had ever heard. He continued to sit for a few minutes, looking around his office from this new angle. Eventually, his eye came to rest on his desk chair, still pressed up against the back corner and he smiled. While he had been distracted by Sam, she had calculated the camera angle and found the one blind spot in his office; the little back corner his chair was in.

He immediately felt better. He would miss her while she was off world, but she had made sure that his office was a place with at least one fond memory. He could wait. Hell, he would wait forever if need be.

"Yup, I like this office too," he whispered to himself. He finally levered himself up and wandered down to the control room to see his old team off.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 21

Daniel spent the first few days on Cythera watching Sam closely. He was trying to justify his feelings of wrongness, but he had yet to see anything that could be construed as truly abnormal behavior in his teammate. Her unusual good mood had slowly deteriorated into a sort of perpetual PMS. She was quick to anger, but was always in complete control of her temper.

However, as Janet had oh so politely pointed out, Sam had a right to be angry and her anger was a healthy response to her captivity. She had also stated that mood swings were also normal. In fact, Janet had told Daniel to 'back-off' in not quite so many words and that 'for the record' she was against sending Sam back to Cythera. He had smarted at Janet's rebuke.

But still Daniel watched. Sam had taken on the logistics and planning of the evacuation with a fervor that Daniel found hard to deny. Sam had made it perfectly clear that she was going to get these 'people', and she used the term loosely, moved as quickly as possible so that she could forget about them sooner, rather than later. To this end, she had reorganized the entire evacuation plan and began helping Anise with the Zatarc detectors.

Daniel and Jacob had been impressed with how quickly she had turned around the small Tok'ra operation. And while Anise and Daniel had both felt the sharp edge of her tongue, her father was the victim more often than anyone else. To the Cytherans, she was the epitome of a rude house guest. She barely talked to any of the natives and if she did it was with barely contained rage spilling over in her voice. She refused to meet with Aphrodite in person, and for that Daniel was immensely grateful. Teal'c had taken up position as her shadow, though Daniel didn't know if it was to protect Sam or the Cytherans. He suspected it was the former, but feared it might be the latter.

Sam's evacuation plan had actually been rather simple. Move half the Jaffa to the new world to secure it. Next, move the farmers and ranchers with their livestock to begin the hardest task of breaking new fields to feed the population. Next up, the craftsmen and laborers to begin building the new settlement. The remaining tradesmen, Jaffa, and higher-class citizens will organize the remaining supplies and push them through the Stargate to the new world. When everything was moved, they would join their people at the new settlement. Finally, leaving the queen and her entourage to arrive last, signaling the end of the migration. At that point the Tok'ra would remove the Stargate from the planet, ensuring that the population would remain isolated from the rest of the galaxy.

To secure the site, the Tok'ra removed the dialing device from the new planet and installed a force field iris on both the old and the new planets. Only the Tok'ra had the code to disable the force field. Every supply, animal, and person was scanned or put through the Zatarc detector before traveling to the new world.

But, while the plan itself was simple, the sheer volume of people, goods, and animals being transported was still a logistical nightmare. Into this nightmare waded one angry Major with a self-imposed timeline and the Cytherans loved her for it.

Now, a week and a half after arriving, Daniel was trying to pinpoint what bothered him the most. His best guess was that the Cytherans seemed to celebrate Sam's anger. Every time she lashed out with her sharp tongue, the Cytheran receiving the brunt of her attack would smile and comply, even Aphrodite's Jaffa…and Jaffa were not generally known for holding their temper. It just didn't make sense.

"Doctor Jackson," H'rak greeted formally.

"H'rak, how fares the queen?" Daniel greeted in return.

The big man smiled, "She is very happy. Major Carter is making swift progress. My queen is most impressed."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, Sam says that the bulk of the livestock should be through by tomorrow. She believes that your people could be moved within the next 60 days."

"That is indeed good news," the First Prime replied with a nod.

They both stood and watched as Sam personally coordinated the transit of the next shipment to the new planet. As usual, Sam noticed something slightly out of place and proceeded to lay into the nearest worker. Daniel winced as her voice rose. He turned to the First Prime to apologize for Sam's outburst only to stop as he noticed the slight smile on the First Prime's lips.

The words caught in his throat. What is wrong with these people?

H'rak turned his grin back to Daniel, "Major Carter is a strong warrior."

"Yes," Daniel replied in confusion. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore; he had to know, "Why do your people smile when she yells at them? Why are you smiling now?" He instantly regretted it. Shit, so much for your diplomatic touch, Dr. Jackson.

But H'rak continued to smile, "We cannot help it. She is highly favored, and she shows much restraint. Only the strongest of warriors could resist the call of their bonded for so long. We are truly honored that she would choose to stay and help us when she is in such need."

Eh…what? "Oh…" Daniel replied absently.

"I must return to my queen." H'rak turned fully to face Daniel and gave him a short Jaffa salute.

As the First Prime walked away, Daniel was left to ponder his words. "Bonded?" he whispered aloud with dread.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It had taken Daniel another three days to corner Jacob and the High Priestess Alara without the distracting presence of Sam. In that time, he had mulled over all the possible connotations of what H'rak had said. Well, more like obsessed over it.

"Okay, Daniel, we're here. Now spill it," Jacob started with little patience. Daniel didn't have the time to explain why he needed them both. Only that it was urgent and involved Sam.

"Right," Daniel turned to the High Priestess, "A few days ago, I was talking with H'rak about Sam and he said a few things that I need clarified." Daniel licked his lips nervously. "He said that the people of Cythera were honored to have Sam here helping them," he paused, trying to find the correct way to phrase this next bit.

"We are honored that Major Carter would devote so much time to us. Especially, after we had harmed both her and Colonel O'Neill as we did," Alara replied smoothly in her dual toned voice.

"Yeah, well, he also said that she was highly favored and was strong to resist the call of her bonded for so long," Daniel continued.

Alara considered her answer carefully, "I was under the impression that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were human."

"What?" Jacob shouted. "Of course, they're human."

Daniel frowned, "Why do you ask? Does it have to do with being bonded?"

Alana frowned, "H'rak would not use the term 'bonded' lightly. Very rarely, the most favored of Aphrodite's followers will bond to a priest or priestess. However, this only happens to her blended children and even then it is very rare."

Jacob spared a glance for Daniel before Selmak took control, " _What about those humans who were previously hosts?_ "

Alana appeared confused, "I don't understand. Previously hosts?"

Daniel winced, "Previously hosts…they were both blended with a symbiote but the symbiote was forced to leave them or died…Jack and Sam were both blended twice."

"Twice? What? When?" Jacob exclaimed, rounding on Daniel.

Daniel ignored Jacob and turned back to the High Priestess, "Would this potentially cause this…bonding?"

The High Priestess seemed to consider it, "I believe that it could be possible, but I highly doubt it." The priestess seemed to consider her answer before continuing, "A bonded couple are physically drawn to one another. They would find it difficult to leave the presence of their bond mate. The mere scent of their bond mate is like an addiction. Without it they would be aggressive and violent."

"Oh, no…" Daniel stated flatly.

"I doubt that any bonded couple would be strong enough to be separated for two weeks without the scent of the other…at least, without violence," Alana said with a haughty dignity.

"And you don't know my friends," Daniel replied in a flat tone. "How could I prove it? How do I fix it?"

"Scent, Daniel," Jacob answered. "If Sam is this bad, just think about the chaos that Jack is causing at the SGC. Take her T-shirt to him. If he settles down, you have your proof. If not…we keep looking for a cause."

"Right…But…how do we fix this?" Daniel asked, and they both turned back to the High Priestess.

Alana duly considered the question, "If they are truly bonded, there is no 'fixing' it. When a newly bonded couple are identified, the priest or priestess is released from service of the temple. The bonding is celebrated by all the people and the couple is given the temperance to live together. Together the bonded couple is stronger, smarter, more creative, and faster. Apart, they are weaker, slower, and easy to anger. Frustration is their driving emotion when they are apart."

She turned a benevolent smile on them both, "The bonding takes place on a molecular level. The naquadah changes their pheromones. I doubt it is possible to undo the changes, even if the couple wanted it."

"I'll definitely agree with the 'easy to anger' part in Sam's case," Jacob seconded.

"Oh yeah," Daniel answered and then sighed, "I'll get Sam to send me back to the SGC. Until then, you keep an eye on her…and let Teal'c know what's going on."

"I will, Daniel. Thanks for bull-dogging this," Jacob said solemnly.

"You're welcome, Jacob. I couldn't do anything less for my friends," Daniel replied.

"No, I guess not," Jacob gave Daniel and the High Priestess a polite nod and left.

Daniel gave the High Priestess all the correct polite noises as he left to swipe one of Sam's dirty T-shirts. With luck, he would have a reasonable excuse to go back to the SGC in place by this evening's check-in.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 22

Daniel was easily able to swipe the dirty T-shirt, which he quickly sealed in a plastic zip lock bag. But convincing Sam that he really needed to go back to the SGC was a bit harder. Finally, he resorted to a short kind of blackmail. He told her that he could pass on a message to Jack.

The scary part was how easily that ploy worked. She almost immediately relented and jotted down a quick note for him to take to Jack and then practically pushed him through the Stargate. No, seriously, he stumbled down the gate ramp on the other side.

"Welcome back, Dr Jackson," General Hammond's voice echoed through the speaker. "Come see me after you are released from medical."

Daniel smiled and waved to the general in the control room. His smile wavered as he noticed Jack's glowering figure in the background. Nothing did menacing, quite like Jack O'Neill.

Daniel quickly made his way to Janet and enlisted her help in his experiment. She agreed to help, but doubted that Jack's foul mood could be solved by sniffing Sam's T-shirt. But, she was desperate enough to give it a try. Hell, the entire base was desperate enough. Jacob had been right when he commented the chaos that Jack was causing.

The first few days SG-1 were gone weren't too bad. But slowly Jack's temper had gotten worse and worse. Until the last few days, instead of sounding off at the nearest target, Jack had gone silent. Saying very little and his very presence was enough to unnerve even the most battle-hardened Marine. Janet had to stitch up his hands twice, when he beat the heavy bag until his hands were bloody. Short of sedation, she didn't know what else to try and she was nearly ready to try that.

Daniel and Janet arrived at the general's office promptly and explained what they wanted to try. General Hammond was also skeptical, but desperate. They all set up in the conference room and called for Jack.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Dr. Jackson," General Hammond offered as they waited.

"So, do I, Sir. So, do I," Daniel replied.

And then Jack arrived. Every motion was self-contained. Limited to the minimal amount required. Jack gave the general an almost belligerent nod as he took his seat. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. He just waited perfectly still for Daniel to speak. Daniel was reminded of the quiet right before a volcano exploded. As if the world was holding its breath and waiting for the explosion. Yep, this is so not good.

"Jack," Daniel greeted, trying to ignore the rising tension in the room. "I brought you this," he brandished the baggie with Sam's T-shirt and tossed it over to his friend. He had thoughtfully slid her note inside the bag. As if Sam had sent the T-shirt rather than had it stolen from her.

Jack deftly caught the baggie and glared at it and then Daniel.

Daniel waited.

Jack glared.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Are you gonna open it?"

Jack turned his glare to the general.

"Just open it, son," the general replied, completely unfazed by Jack's glare.

"Fine," Jack groused through clenched teeth and he tore the bag open.

Daniel watched as he pulled out the note and the T-shirt. Jack glared at the two objects and gave an experimental sniff to the T-shirt before he examined the note. As Jack read the note all the tension in his body slowly washed away. Finally, he smiled and folded the note back up and looked at everyone in the room, "What?! It's private." Daniel noted that Jack didn't relinquish his hold on the T-shirt.

General Hammond broke the silence first, "Well, Dr. Jackson, it wasn't a very scientific demonstration, but I'm convinced that the idea has merit."

Daniel let out a relived sigh, "Thank you, Sir. So, is it possible for Jack to come back with me?"

"What?" Jack asked in confusion. "Go back…where?"

"Cythera…" Daniel started.

Jack stood up and ranted, "Oh, hell no. You SO do not want me within 100 light years of that place…"

Only to be stopped by Daniel's quiet statement, "Sam needs you."

Jack sat down in a stunned silence.

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson has brought to my attention a small medical matter that is directly related to your stay on Cythera," General Hammond said breaking the quiet.

Janet started next, "You and Sam have been experiencing mood and hormonal swings since your return. All my tests have come back within normal limits, but…according to the Cytherans, these changes are more likely related to something else."

"And what EXACTLY did they say that was, Daniel?" Jack asked as he glared across the table.

Daniel put on his happy face and answered carefully, "They called it being bonded." Daniel paused.

"And…" Jack prompted impatiently.

"And it sort of means that…that…you and Sam…are kind…of…addicted to each other’s smell," he finished is a rush and stared at his hands.

"WHAT?!" Jack exploded.

"Sit down, Colonel," General Hammond ordered. "Dr Jackson has explained to my satisfaction a possible reason for your recent bout of extremely poor behavior."

"Sir, I…" Jack tried to continue.

"Furthermore, he has demonstrated…again to my satisfaction…how proper 'treatment' can eliminate said behavior," General Hammond continued. He turned back to Daniel and Janet, "Doctor Frasier, I am willing to consider sending Col. O'Neill back to Cythera pending your clearance." The general turned back to Jack, "Colonel, do I need to remind you how much pressure the President and the Joint Chiefs are under to make this transfer go smoothly?" He leveled his glare directly at Jack.

"No, Sir," Jack replied in a resigned voice.

General Hammond continued, "Good. You are going to get clearance for off-world travel. Then you are going to gear up and return to Cythera with Dr. Jackson. You will hold your temper and assist the Tok'ra without your usual bellyaching. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Jack sullenly responded.

"Excellent," the general responded as he rose. "Then I expect to see you leave within the hour. Dismissed." The general returned to his office and started making some phone calls.

Daniel, Janet, and Jack quietly exited the conference room and headed to the infirmary. Jack maintained his silence until well past the general's door, surprising his friend. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed that Jack finally asked for the full story. Daniel filled him in on his observations. Janet supplied her observations as well. Finally, Daniel point out the black T-shirt that Jack had firmly tucked under his arm. He didn't even remember picking it up.

Convinced that maybe the rest of the world hadn't gone loony tunes, he relented to the physical and geared up for an extended stay off-world. His only comment was that SSgt Zamora wasn't going to be very happy.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 23

"Ya know," Jack started as the wormhole snapped shut behind them, "I could almost feel the iris smacking my ass on the way out."

Daniel turned a disbelieving eye towards his friend, "What?"

"Oh, come on, Daniel. They all but shoved us through the gate..." Jack protested. "And what was up with Frasier's exam? She didn't even ask me anything..."

Daniel sighed. Was it too much to ask for an easy, quiet walk to the Zatarc tent? Whatever crime he had committed in a former life, his penance in this life was apparently not quite over yet. "She wasn't going to stop you, Jack. Why do a detailed exam? Didn't she just do one on Friday?"

"Yeah," Jack replied belligerently. "But that's not the point."

"Oh, and what is the point?" Daniel asked absently as they navigated through the supplies awaiting transport to the Cythera’s new home planet.

"That we were being railroaded," Jack explained carefully. "Somebody had to have greased the wheels to get us off-world in under 10 minutes."

Daniel actually smiled as Jack carefully outlined the obvious NID plot to get them off base. Yup, Jack was in full denial mode. Daniel knew for a fact that General Hammond had personally greased those wheels. Fastest off-world authorization ever...baring imminent death and all that.

Daniel understood all too well how much stress the rest of the base had been under while tiptoeing around Jack. He had been doing the same thing around Sam. And while Daniel would favor Sam for a larger body count, he was certain that the kind of havoc that Jack would wreck would ultimately be far more destructive and longer lasting. Definitely not worth contemplating for too long.

"Yeah, and it had nothing to do with the way you have been acting over the last two weeks," Daniel quipped.

"What?" Jack stopped mid-rant.

"Jack, you have haunted and terrorized the base for the last two weeks. Is it any wonder they were glad to see you go...anywhere...?" Daniel asked exasperated.

Jack shook his head, still in denial, "I haven't been that bad."

"Wanna bet? General Hammond was this close to locking you in solitary. Janet was ready to sedate you...Hell, they considered you their own personal ticking time bomb. I took one look at you and hoped to God that I was right, because the alternative was you going postal at the SGC," Daniel explained. He didn't mean to let his concern bleed through. Sam had scared the hell out of him these last two weeks. But when Jacob had mentioned Jack, Daniel had just about gone into a panic.

Jack contemplated Daniel's words in silence as they crossed the final distance to the Zatarc tent. At least now he seemed to be listening. As they approached the tent, Daniel could just make out Sam's voice raised in anger. Jack raised an eyebrow at Daniel as they paused at the doorway and listened.

"...of all the misguided crap I've had to put up with my whole life...You have to pull this shit now. Now! What the fuck, Dad?" Sam's voice was ringing with suppressed rage and hatred.

"Sam," Jacob's voice broke into her rambling, "I didn't mean it that way." He was trying for reasonable, but he couldn't quite keep the parental tone out of his voice. Jack winced. Sam hated the 'Dad' voice. She had broken her team of even thinking in the parental tone. She seemed to have a sixth sense about it and it just pissed her off more.

"Really?" Sam replied sarcastically, her voice laced with venom. "And just what exactly DID you mean?"

Daniel shoved Jack through the opening in the tent. He had to stop this before they said anything they would regret...well, more anyway...crap!

"Sam!" Daniel cried too loudly, in an excited tone. "I'm back...and look who I brought with me." He loudly slapped Jack on the back, making his friend an instant target.

Sam had backed Jacob and Anise into the corner of the tent. Jacob covered Anise protectively while Teal'c stood off to one side looking hesitant. As Jack and Daniel took in the scene before them, Sam rounded on Daniel. The look she directed at him should have incinerated him on the spot. Luckily, her eyes moved past him quickly and landed on Jack and... softened.

Jack clumsily cleared his throat, "Hey, Carter...uh...long time, no see."

Jack gave her a half wave as he took another cautious step into the tent. He obviously knew his role as sacrificial lamb. But he wasn't moving fast enough for Daniel's peace of mind. So, Daniel started shoving him over to Sam. He stopped only when the two were inches apart.

Sam seemed to freeze in place, drinking in the sight of Jack. Finally, she took several deep breaths. Daniel was sure they were to clear her mind, but the effect they had on her was even more dramatic than Jack's reaction in the briefing room. She seemed to glow. No longer was she a vision of feminine fury. Now she was the ideal Venus. A radiant example of feminine passion. The heat was still there, but now it was more productive than destructive. And all of it was solely directed at Jack.

Daniel was relieved and saddened at the same time. Once again, his friends had the excuse of alien influence to fall back on. But watching his two friends, oblivious to the others in the tent, he was also a wee bit jealous. They shared a look of such love and longing that it hurt to watch them. The painful beauty in that one shared look brought tears to his eyes and triggered an open longing for something similar for himself. Or maybe he just hoped that one day his friends could have more without interference from the rest of the galaxy.

"Hey," Sam replied softly, with a smile gently curving her lips. "What brings you to this neck of the galaxy?"

"Oh, you know... Weird alien chemical messing with my body chemistry... the usual..." Jack replied casually as he leaned in even closer.

"Oh..." Sam replied with a hint of teasing, "Let me guess...only I can help you get better..." she said seductively, completely unaware of the others in the tent.

"God, I hope so..." he whispered to her, his voice rough with feeling.

"Holy Hannah!" Jacob stated, clearly in stunned by Sam's abrupt change from anger to lust.

Jacob's words seemed to break the spell surrounding them. Pulling Jack and Sam back into the present and their current company. Jack took a reluctant step back away from Sam and gave Daniel and Jacob a sheepish smile.

"Um...sorry, Dad...where were we?" Sam said, abruptly returning to business.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this one, young lady," Jacob replied. "Jack, did Daniel explain everything?"

Jack shrugged non-committedly.

"O-kay...then that just leaves Sam," Jacob said as he turned slowly back to his daughter, his reluctance obvious to everyone present.

Sam gave him a questioning glance. "Leaves me where…exactly?" she asked.

Jack grinned, "In the dark."

"Right..." Sam shooting a smile at Jack before turning back to her father. "And...?"

"And... from what Daniel and I have observed, you and Jack are experiencing a rare side-effect of the Tears of Aphrodite compound." Jacob glanced at Daniel for help

"The compound does something with the naquadah in your blood to change your hormones...You become...addicted, for lack of a better word, to your partner...The Cytherans call it 'bonding.' They say it is irreversible, but they don't exactly see it as a problem," Daniel said quickly.

Sam gave him a disbelieving look before turning back to her dad, "And you're on board with this theory?" she asked blandly.

"Well," Jacob started, "I had hoped Daniel was wrong. But after seeing this…" he gestured to Sam and Jack standing closely together.

Anise chose that moment to remind everyone of her presence, "The transformation of your mood was quite impressive. I believe that you have not been this calm since setting arriving on Cythera." She turned to Jacob, "And you are saying that this is a result of their exposure to the compound? Is Colonel O'Neill carrying the compound?"

"No…Look, it's complicated," Jacob started.

"And none of your damned business," Jack finished for him. Jack turned back to Sam, "General Hammond sent me here because Daniel says we have to stay together. I didn't believe it…until I saw you…I…I just…I just knew," he finished lamely.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked him in a small voice.

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly. "But the general didn't say anything about us needing to go back…unless you want to?" He smirked, "In fact, I would bet that the general would prefer that we take our time before heading home…"

"Oh?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, apparently, I've been a bit of an ass since you've been gone," Jack answered a bit sheepishly.

"Anyone die?" she asked with a grin.

"Nope," Jack replied with an answering grin.

"Then what the hell are they complaining about?" she pointed out cheerfully.

"See, that's what I said…" Jack said grinning inanely.

"Well, at least you got to get off-world again," she pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, there is that," Jack sighed. "So, need any help? I promised General Hammond that I wouldn't kill anyone while I was here, so that kind of limits my duties…so to speak."

"You like sheep?" she asked.

"Not particularly," Jack replied casually.

"Okay, well, you can scan the boxes of goods slotted for the next shipment…" she started.

"Sounds boring," Jack replied with a sigh.

"Or you could scan the sheep waiting for transfer…" she continued.

"Cargo it is," Jack said as he gave her a jaunty salute. He gestured for Sam to proceed him out the door and they disappeared leaving a bewildered group behind them.

"Did they even remember we were in the room?" Jacob asked into the following quiet.

Daniel continued to stare at the tent flap and replied casually, "No, I don't think they did."

"Did O'Neill truly swear to harm no one?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"Yeah. General Hammond insisted that he promise to not kill, bully, or otherwise threaten anyone on Cythera and endanger the Tok'ra mission…" Daniel replied absently. Finally, he seemed to organize his thoughts, "I'm going to have a long talk with High Priestess Alana. I think we need a bit more information about this whole process and what they expect from bonded couples."

"You do that," Jacob replied quickly. "Teal'c and I will keep an eye on them. Though, I doubt we need to now, that they are together."

"Indeed. Their tempers appear to have improved greatly," Teal'c seconded.

"Good," Anise added imperiously, "I will have Delek join me in screening the next group of Cytherans."

Jacob gave a tired sigh and nodded his assent to Anise as the group split up and went their separate ways.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack and Sam stopped in a quiet corner of the clearing and sat down out of sight. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Jack just felt the need to be near her. Standing next to her now, he felt invincible. But he remembered the overwhelming frustration of the last two weeks far too easily.

"So…Want to talk about it?" he started casually, referring to her angry outburst in the tent.

Sam didn't answer immediately, but grabbed his hand and cradled it next to her face. She had to take several deep breaths before she could finally speak. "I wanted to kill her," she said evenly, devoid of emotion. She was calm now, almost objective. She gave a short bland laugh, "I wanted to kill her because she kissed you once. I was so…full of rage. I've never felt so out of control. I don't even remember what she said to me. But if Dad hadn't been there…"

"You didn't do anything," Jack pointed out.

"But I wanted to…"

"But you didn't," Jack interrupted. "You didn't lose control, no matter how much you wanted to…" He leaned into her touch, their shoulders pressing together. Jack pushed his belief into his words, "You can only be judged by your actions, not your thoughts or desires. You didn't do anything wrong." He smiled in relief when she finally relaxed against him, accepting his words.

She pulled his hand away from her face and carefully kissed his knuckles before frowning and examining them closer. Her fingers traced the scabs gently before turning to face him.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked with concern.

Jack smiled warmly, soaking in her concern. It was balm for his soul. "I had an argument with the heavy bag in the gym…I think I won, but Frasier called it a draw," he drawled, humor evident in his tone.

They sat quietly for a bit more, both lost in their thoughts and enjoying the peaceful feeling of just being together. But they both knew that they couldn't hide forever in this quiet corner and their thoughts followed parallel paths.

"What are we going to do?" Sam finally asked aloud.

Jack gave her a resigned look, "Whatever we have to."

"And what if I don't want to lose this…lose you?" Sam asked sadly, resisting the inevitable conclusion.

They would have to fix this, if they could. But she didn't want to. She liked being this connected to him. She wanted to need him as much as she did. She liked knowing that he needed her just as much. It was a peaceful sense of security.

"Then you have to think about what you would lose to keep it," he said quietly.

But that security was bought with her freedom. She didn't choose this, as much as she wanted it now. Did she truly want to lose her freedom? Would she be able to travel off-world knowing what their separation would cost them both? Or would they be restricted to Earth because of their condition? What impact would that have on Earth's security? Was she willing to sacrifice the safety of her planet for the warm touch of the man next to her? And was her answer based on her own choice or was it influenced by the drug in her system?

Sam didn't have an answer that satisfied both her desire to stay with Jack and keep her planet safe. Was she being selfish by wanting a bit of happiness for herself?

She turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes, "What would you lose?" She needed to know what he would lose. Her loss could be great, but she could live with it. She was sure that the SGC could work out something that didn't result in the end of the world. But she couldn't bear it if Jack was unhappy with the choice.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Then he grinned at her, "But I would gladly give up everything to keep it." His free hand gently reached out to cup her cheek as he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

She beamed at him, "So would I." Then she pulled him into a deep kiss, showing him exactly how much she had missed him.

And for now, they were at peace. They were bound to each other tighter than any kind of marriage vow. But they were both at peace with the decision that they didn't want it any other way.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 24

Daniel finally tracked down High Priestess Alana at the temple where she was helping the next group of refugees destined to travel to the new world. Daniel gladly helped her with the frightened group before addressing his concerns. He and worked closely with the priestess caste and had found it illuminating.

While the acolytes were human, the priests and priestess were goa'uld. But the acolytes were training to be a host, not a priest or priestess. They were willing to blend with Aphrodite's goa'uld children for a variety of reasons. A few felt it was their duty. A few wanted the longevity and good health as a host. But most saw it as a way to preserve their skills and provide better for their families.

The symbiotes took their host when the acolytes had completed their training. But not all of them continued in the temple as priests or priestess. Most returned to the homes of their host and adopted their host's craft and family as their own. The blending providing them with the skills they needed and a family to love and care for them. In turn, the host's family would welcome the goa'uld with open arms. Every family with a goa'uld was considered honored and would receive the respect of their neighbors. And every goa'uld lived, loved, and died with a single host.

Daniel had initially questioned the High Priestess about the possibility of a harcesis child, but she had dismissed his concerns. Aphrodite didn't gift more knowledge than language and law to her children. They could only pass on this genetic knowledge to any child conceived of their body. So, while such children were blessed from birth, they were not burdened by the evil that Shifu had struggled with.

All in all, Daniel was impressed with the society that Aphrodite had established while isolated from the other goa'uld. It integrated human, Jaffa, and goa'uld in a truly harmonious society. Each group had its role to play and understood why they were important to the society as a whole. Each supported the others in times of crisis and all of them followed Aphrodite out of love. She was a good leader and her fair rule showed in the way she assisted her people through this transition period.

No job was beneath her. She had assisted the shepherds with herding their frightened livestock through the wormhole and the merchants with hauling the heavy boxes of supplies destined for their new home. Her people indulged her assistance when offered and reassured her when they could. Without her persistent presence, the move would not have gone as smoothly as it had. Her people were frightened, but her presence reassured them that this was necessary. And they rewarded her for her efforts by doing their best to control their fear of the unknown.

"Mistress Alana, if I could have a moment of your time?" Daniel asked as the last of the group trooped out of the temple after receiving Aphrodite's blessing on a safe journey.

"Of course, Dr. Jackson," the High Priestess said with a warm smile. "I hope your trip home was successful."

Daniel smiled sadly at her, "Yeah, it seems, I was right…They are bonded."

The High Priestess looked ecstatic, "This is excellent news. The people will rejoice. It is a sign that we are doing the right thing by allying ourselves with the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri." The tall woman pulled Daniel into a quick hug. "I must tell the queen," she stated as she headed out of the temple.

Daniel quickly followed, "Wait…Please, I still have questions…" Daniel had to jog to keep up with the High Priestess.

Alana glanced over her shoulder at Daniel with an enthusiastic smile, "I will gladly answer your questions after I have informed the queen of this joyous news." She let Daniel catch up before setting off for the palace once again.

"Alright," Daniel replied as he tried to keep up.

Arriving outside Aphrodite's throne room, High Priestess Alana took a moment to compose herself before addressing the Jaffa guarding the doorway. "Loyal Jaffa, I bring joyous news for the queen and humbly request and audience for myself and Dr Jackson."

One of the Jaffa bowed, "Mistress Alana, I will so inform the queen." He backed away and entered the throne room, firmly closing the door behind him.

A moment later he opened the door wide, "Queen Aphrodite bids you welcome and grants your audience," the Jaffa guard said formally.

Aphrodite was just settling down on her throne as they entered. Her First Prime, H'rak was standing to one side with the Tok'ra Malek nearby. Daniel obediently followed the High Priestess into the throne room.

"My queen," Alana started excitedly, "I bring news of a bonding. The Tau'ri have truly bonded."

Daniel watched Aphrodite exchange glances with H'rak before turning back to the High Priestess. "We suspected the bonding. But it is good news to hear it confirmed." Aphrodite turned to Daniel, "I take it that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been reunited?"

"They have," Daniel replied cautiously.

"Good. I was worried that I would have to send Major Carter back to Earth before she did harm." She threw a smile at H'rak, "thought H'rak never doubted her strength of will."

"Yes," Daniel said. But it was a near miss, he added silently.

"Alana, spread the word far and wide, Gaia's blessing is with us once more," Aphrodite said with a huge smile.

"As you wish, my queen," Alana stated and turned to leave.

Daniel turned to follow her, but was stopped by Aphrodite, "Dr Jackson, you have questions?"

"Uh…yes. But I'm sure that High Priestess Alana can answer them. I don't need to take up your valuable time," he said diplomatically.

"Nonsense," she replied cheerfully. "Malek and I were finished for the day. I am at your disposal."

Malek gave Aphrodite a polite bow, "As always, Queen Aphrodite, if you have need of me, please call. I bid you good evening."

Aphrodite returned his bow and turned her full attention to Daniel as Malek walked out of the throne room at a sedate pace.

"Well…uh…" Daniel replied, overwhelmed with questions he was dying to ask. Easy, start with what will help Jack and Sam. "I guess I need to know more about how 'bonding' affects the people involved. What is it exactly? Why just them? Can it be undone? How are they expected to behave? What symptoms should they be aware of to signify that they have been apart too long? What are the long-term side-effects of the bond?..."

Aphrodite began to laugh. It was perhaps the only thing that could have stopped Daniel from rambling on incoherently. "I am sorry, Dr. Jackson. I underestimated the volume of your questions."

Daniel blushed and replied, "I'm sorry. I actually meant to let you answer before asking the next question…I guess, I got a little carried away."

Aphrodite continued to smile, "Perhaps, I should apologize to you, Dr. Jackson. I have left you with so many questions instead of dutifully answering them. Your main questions surround the bonding, so I will begin there…"

"The Tears of Aphrodite are created from a plant that has been carefully cultivated from the Homeworld. It was used by my people long before we took our first hosts. We remember it as the Time of Ouranos," Aphrodite began with a faraway look.

"We started out as aquatic creatures and the nuat was a plant in our watery world. A queen would use the nuat to select a mate. It can still be used thus, but its blessings have changed over time. As we evolved, so did the nuat."

"Over time, my people learned to leave the water and found that they could blend with the first ones, the Unas. But until Gaia, no queen cared to venture from the water. And as I understand it, Gaia is the only queen to seek a host herself. Years passed and Gaia found that the nuat affected the host in the same way as herself. Shortly after, the first of the goa'uld were born. We learned and we grew until we finally ventured out into the stars with our hosts, taking the nuat with us.

"Eventually, Gaia mothered more queens to carry on her line. And her children continued to learn and expand through the galaxy. But the new queens were different. Gaia was not a loving mother as you know one. Her hosts were Unas and they didn't care for their young as humans do. The Unas children live or die by the strength of their own hands. The strong live and the weak die and none mourn their passing. My people share a similar outlook. Gaia gave us all her memories to help us survive, but she did not love us. Not as humans love their offspring.

"Anu was one of the last queens born to Gaia. She disliked having a host and spent most of her life breeding in the aquatic waters of our Homeworld. I was born to Anu after Ra had discovered humans. My first host was a human with several children. She offered herself as a willing host in place of her children. I still don't understand why Ra accepted her offer, but I will be forever grateful for his acceptance. Because one of the first things I learned was the strength of a human mother's love.

"I had several broods with different mates before I realized why the nuat was so important. The nuat purifies the heart of the two to be joined. It removes the anger and hatred, leaving only peace and joy. My first children were angry and full of hate. They had all the knowledge of my kind back to Gaia and it made them bitter and hurtful. I fear that anger and the exhaustive genetic knowledge is what has changed my siblings into the strange evil creatures that they are now.

"But once I learned of the importance of the nuat, my children were more even tempered. And when I realized that I could limit the knowledge I bestowed on my children, they ceased to follow the path to insanity that my siblings seem bent on following.

"Which brings us to your many questions, Dr. Jackson. The nuat is purified and mixed into the elixir that you know as the Tears of Aphrodite. I consider it a mother's gift from Gaia to all her children, as the knowledge was originally hers. When two of my people form a deep bond because of the Tears of Aphrodite, we call it the Blessing of Gaia. Such a bond is very rare and allows the two to experience the peace and joy of the nuat whenever they are in the company of their bonded.

"There are no set rules for the effects of a bonded couple. Some walk around in a blissful haze the rest of their lives and cannot bear to be separated from their bonded. Others seem less effected and are able to continue their lives normally, only returning to their bonded at the end of the day. Likewise, there are no set symptoms to say if their separation has gone on too long. They will have to learn their limits on their own.

"I can only say with certainty that they will likely live longer and happier than before they were bonded and that if you lose one to death, the other is likely to follow soon after. Death does not severe the bond. Does this help to answer your questions?" Aphrodite asked as she finished her long speech.

"I…" Daniel started. "I have a million more questions. You have given me more history about the origins of the goa'uld than I had ever dreamed of having…But I will settle for one more answer today. Can it be removed?...or undone?…or…something?" he asked.

"I do not know," she replied honestly in a sad tone. "No one has ever desired the bonding reversed before." She turned to H'rak and once again shared a look, "I can give you some of the nuat, if you think it will assist your friends."

"Yes, that could only help. Thank you," Daniel said in gratitude. "I will leave you now. You have been very generous with your time. Thank you again for all your help."

"You are welcome, Dr. Jackson. Good evening," Aphrodite said solemnly.

Daniel gave her one final bow and left the throne room with his mind still trying to absorb all the new information.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG—SG

Chapter 25

Sam watched the last rambling cart go through the Stargate to the new Cytheran Homeworld. Jack and Teal'c had been helping they Cytherans muscle the large ox driven carts through the Stargate. Meanwhile, she and Daniel provided verbal support and coordination as the heavy loads were transferred through the Stargate. The Cytherans had willingly accepted their help, but this last load had proven to her that the locals were just humoring them. Once she realized that, she finally figured out that the Tok'ra were also humoring her.

Jack had joined them a week ago. Since his arrival, Sam had noticed that her emotions were firmly back under her control and her temper had evened out as a result. She still didn't like Anise, but she no longer felt the overwhelming urge to kill her. At least, not often...and it was controllable. Regardless, she was able to avoid the woman by avoiding the Zatarc tent. Anise didn't really need her help in screening the Cytherans anyway. Delek had taken her place in the Zatarc screening tent with no fuss.

Sam had taken to coordinating the cargo screening and transfer after her outburst at Anise. It had the added benefit of putting her closer to Jack. But as they had worked side by side with the Cytherans it had become apparent that the locals didn't really need their help.

Her father and Malek were handling the administrative side with Queen Aphrodite and H'rak, her First Prime. Eliminating her need to see or even think about the queen. Even now, she could still feel the well of rage surge up with the thought of working closely with the goa'uld.

Sam pushed her anger away and forced herself to focus on the issue at hand. Her father had called her in to assist in the planning stages of the transfer. That stage was well and truly past. So, why was she still on Cythera overseeing the movement of these people?

Jack had made it clear his first day back on Cythera that he was not there to take command of the mission. That his presence was incidental to their condition and nothing more. He had insisted that she continue with the mission as if he wasn't there. He also refused to participate in any of the decision making. After a week, she knew better than to ask his opinion on anything to do with the mission. She appreciated that he didn't want to interfere with her command, but sometimes she felt like she could use his advice. Like now…

The mission was to help the Tok'ra move the Cytherans. The Tok'ra no longer needed their help. But the Cytherans were still in the process of the move. Should they stay and see the move to the end, even if they were in the way more than helping? Should they wait until the Tok'ra told them they were no longer needed?

She snorted to herself. Yeah, like Dad will tell me to leave. We don't see enough of each other as it is.

She sighed deeply. "Why are we still here?" she asked Daniel absently.

Daniel turned to her with a questioning look, "Here as in...?"

Sam grinned as she turned to her teammate and friend, "Here as in still on Cythera."

Daniel frowned, "I don't understand."

"I don't either...Let's go home," she stated. Decision made, she turned and waved to Teal'c and Jack. "Pack your gear. We are heading out as soon as I can inform my dad."

Teal'c nodded and Jack just smiled as he headed to the tent that was serving as their quarters. Sam radioed her dad to meet them at the Stargate to say good-bye, before heading to the tent to collect her own gear.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG—SG

Their trip home was remarkably uneventful. They cleared medical with only a warning from Janet to keep her informed. They completed the briefing with Hammond with a short summary of the plan for the move. The general didn't even ask why they were back before the move was completed.

Now, showered, changed, and free of the mountain, Sam felt at a loss. She had made it all the way to her car before it struck. She didn't really want to go to her house. She wanted to go home with Jack, but was too afraid that she would be imposing. After all, they had been stuck off-world for a week together. He might want some space. Hell, she SHOULD want some space. So, why was she fighting the urge to drive to his house and see if he was doing anything this evening?

A sharp knock on her widow startled her out of her thoughts. Sam turned to see Jack standing next to her car and she smiled automatically.

"Hey, Sam…" he said awkwardly. "I…uh…was wondering if you'd…ah…like to come to dinner…with me…yeah…"

Sam grinned, "I'd love to go on a date with you, Jack. Do you want me to follow you? Or would you prefer if we dropped my car home first?" she asked, still grinning at his shocked expression.

Jack seemed to recover quickly. "Car first, then food. I'll follow you," he replied, his confident grin back firmly in place.

Dinner was a quiet affair at one of the local restaurants. They talked about anything and everything. After dinner and as he dropped her at her house, Sam invited Jack inside for coffee. He hesitated for only a second before joining her. He wandered the living room, examining her shelves as she made the coffee.

"Ya know," he started when she brought him a mug, "I think this is the first time I've really looked around in here."

"Yeah?" she asked, "Why not?"

"Well, with Daniel and Teal'c right here, it seemed a bit crass to just ignore them in favor of snooping. Not to mention that as your CO I shouldn't want to snoop…" he grinned at her. "So…can I snoop?" he asked in his best little boy voice.

Sam laughed, "Snoop away. But I reserve the right to equal snoopage."

"You mean you haven't already snooped?" he asked in mock surprise.

Sam blushed, "Well…let's just say that I didn't get to look as long as I wanted…Daniel has the worst timing."

"That he does," Jack replied as he took a seat on the couch. "So…"

Sam smiled, "yeah…here we are…at home. So, what do we do now?"

Jack winced, "Well, I know what I want…but no idea how to get it without screwing up."

"Really? What do you want?" Sam asked evenly, hope shining in her eyes.

Jack took a deep breath and his gaze fixed on his coffee, "You…in my life…in any way I can have you."

Sam couldn't stop grinning, "And if I said that I wanted that in writing…legal and we seal the deal with jewelry?"

"Jewelry?" he asked confused. He finally looked up at her.

"Yeah, because if you try to back out of this, I want AT LEAST half your stuff," she said, with humor twinkling in her eyes. "So, what do you say Jack? Marry me?"

"What?...But…" Jack stuttered. "Really?"

Sam nodded still holding in her laugh, "Yeah."

"You're sure?" he asked again, still not quite believing her.

"JACK!" she warned.

"Alright…just checking. Um…aren't you supposed to have a ring and get down on one knee and all that?" he teased, finally letting his own smile play on his lips.

Sam finally let her laugh out, "Only if you want to play the part of the 'fair lady.'"

"Um…that would be a definite 'no.'" Jack back tracked firmly. "So…when would we…" he trailed off.

Sam grinned again, "Are you free this weekend?"

"Yes, but isn't this moving just a bit fast? I mean…we haven't even finished our first date," Jack stated.

Sam's smile changed from tender to hungry, "I've waited for years. We can't possibly move fast enough. Light speed is too slow. I want you to be mine and I want the world…the universe to know it." She fixed a fierce gaze on him and growled, "So the next time some alien tramp tries to lay a hand on you, I won't have to wait to kick her ass."

Jack swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed by the heat in her voice, "Saturday is good for me. What kind of cake?"

Sam leaned over, her face just inches from Jack's. She licked her lips, but still didn't close the distance, "So…yes?"

"Yes," he replied with a smirk.

"Good," she replied before she kissed him slowly and deeply. She finally pulled away for air and panted in his ear, "Double Fudge Chocolate…"

She moved slowly, standing up and pulling him with her. She ran her hands up the back of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss as she backed towards the hallway. Jack moaned softly into her mouth as she explored with her teeth and tongue.

"…chocolate…butter-cream…frosting…" she continued in between carefully placed kisses on his chin and neck as she led him to her bedroom. She finally stopped when the bed bumped the back of her legs. "…with Homer and Marge topping it off," she finished as she pulled him down on top her.

Jack pulled away from kissing her exposed neck long enough to shed his shirt. "You sure have planned it all out…" he observed, as he quickly shed his shoes and pants.

Sam shed her clothing just a quickly, pausing only long enough to give his naked body an appreciative glance. She settled him back down on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Years, Jack…Years of daydreams and fantasies." She smirked, "And I can't wait to try them all out on you…"

Jack moaned into her neck. He was hard and firm against her thigh. "You're going to be the death of me…" he said lustily in her ear as he nibbled on her neck.

"You complaining?" she said reaching for his nipple ring and giving it a tweak.

Jack moaned again at her touch, "No, Ma'am. Just making an observation."

Sam chuckled low and continued in a sultry voice, "Then observe how wet I am for you…"

"As you wish," he said as he kissed his way down her body, spending only a moment to suck on one of her nipples. His teeth gently pulled on the ring before continuing down her belly to her clit.

He gently tasted her sex and growled low in appreciation of her sweet taste. He licked and nipped the entire area before tonguing her deeply. Sam moaned in response and threaded her fingers through his hair holding him firmly in place as he slowly fucked her with his tongue, lapping up every drop of her arousal. Then he turned his attention to her clit and its enticing ring. He tugged on the ring with his teeth before his tongue attacked her clit, playing with the ring like a cat with a toy, batting it back and forth.

She was panting heavily under his tender care, moaning and writhing in response to the touch of his mouth and tongue. "Please…" she panted, unable to form more than one coherent word. Her hands tugging him up, wanting more of him. Needing him NOW!

Jack responded by biting her clit one last time before settling over her once more and pushing his hard cock into her hot sex. He paused and let the sensation of her hot, wet center envelope him. It was almost too much. He looked down and found her face open and flushed with need. Her eyes sought his and widened as she registered the love and need in his own.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hand rove up and down his chest as he started to move. She found all his sensitive spots within reach and teased them with her fingernails. She pulled him down and fed on his mouth as he slowly fucked her. She wanted all of him. In her and on her. She needed to be surrounded by him.

She pulled him down low enough to suck on his nipple ring, pulling and kissing the small ring as he moved in her. He felt so good. He tasted so good. She felt everything and wanted it all. Then she was there, and the wave of pleasure crested around her and she cried out in happiness and mindless with feeling.

Jack wanted to last all night, but the sight of her moaning and moving under him was too much. When she came screaming on his cock, he couldn't hold back. She pulled in over the edge and into oblivion.

Panting as she tried to catch her breath, she grinned when Jack finally moaned and rolled over. "Still alive?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I don't know. Get back to me later."

She laughed and cuddled up next to him more content then she dreamed she could be.


	27. Chapter 26 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 - Epilogue

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Chapter 26 - Epilogue

Janet knocked on General Hammond's doorframe, trying to catch his attention. The general looked up and smiled at her.

"Doctor, please come in." He put his pen down and set aside the folder he had been working on. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir. I have my final results on the plant that SG-1 brought back from Cythera." She handed the general the folder and gave him a minute to peruse the contents before she continued, "I'm afraid that it's not good news. We just don't have the level of technology needed to understand exactly what the plant or its extract is doing to them. All our testing with various lab animals has confirmed what the Cytherans told us about the short-term effects of the drug. But none of the animals have shown the same long-term symptoms as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, not even the monkeys we have with naquadah. I'm afraid that helping them break this bond is beyond our capabilities at this time."

General Hammond nodded as he took in the information, "Thank you, Doctor. Any news from our allies?"

"No, Sir. The Tok'ra are interested in the research, but they are waiting for Anise to return to head up the study. The Asgard, as you know, have not responded yet to our initial inquiries." She gave the general a sad smile, "In light of this, I can't recommend that Major Carter return to field duty."

The general sighed, "I understand. Is there any way that she could make off-world trips if her expertise were needed?"

Janet to the time to consider the limitations of her friends' unique bond, "I don't think she needs to be limited to Earth. My concern is for when an unexpected delay could adversely affect her health. If Colonel O'Neill went with her, like on Cythera, then she could stay off-world for as long as necessary, but I'm afraid that without that condition, I couldn't authorize clearing her for off-world travel."

"Do we at least know how this 'thing' affects them?" the general asked in a subdued tone.

Janet smiled, "Yes. We measured their hormone and stress levels to test how this bonding affects them physically and found that after a 24-hour period, the level of their stress hormones become abnormally high. The longer they are apart, the higher those levels get. That level drops dramatically as soon as they come into contact with each other. Separating them is just not an option."

"Alright then, I'll let them know. Is there anything else?" the general asked gently.

"No, Sir," she said with a shake of her head.

"Then I want to thank you for all the time you've put into this. I know it hasn't been easy. Take the rest of the day. You look like you could use it," he told her gently.

"Thank you, sir. I think I will." She stood up and left with only one more glance back before she disappeared down the hallway.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jacob was overseeing the final transfer of Cytherans to their new Homeworld. Aphrodite's Jaffa had finished moving the Stargate into the hold of the ha'tak that the Tok'ra would use to remove it from the planet. This last group were all that was left of the Cytherans on their original world. Aphrodite was standing next to him greeting the last of her people and Jaffa to their new home.

Finally, Jacob noticed Anise and Delek arrive. They were to be the last ones through the Stargate. Right on cue, the wormhole snapped shut behind them. Selmak took control, " _Good job, Anise. Delek. Malek is awaiting your presence on the pel'tak. I will join you when we are ready to depart_."

" _Of course, Selmak_." Anise replied smoothly before departing, quietly herding the last of the Cytherans before her.

Jacob turned to Aphrodite, Selmak still doing the talking, "Queen Aphrodite," he said, taking her arm to escort her from the ship. "I hope your people flourish here free from the influence of the System Lords."

"I have no doubt of that, Selmak. I am more than grateful for the assistance of the Tok'ra. I hope that I can prove myself worthy of your trust someday." She paused and turned towards him, "I wish that there was more I could do to help you with your fight. I feel guilty for staying safely behind with my people while your people risk themselves."

Jacob gave her a genuine smile, "You are doing much more than you think. You have given the Tok'ra hope. You have given us a future. Knowing that you and your people are safe here…protected…allows us to take those deadly risks that are so vital to win this war."

"I will still worry for you, Selmak. I have come to enjoy our discussions. I have even become fond of your host," Aphrodite replied with a sad tilt to her head. They continued towards the ramp leading into the city.

Selmak paused on the top of the ramp, "Then I will return to check on your people as often as I can to ease your mind."

Jacob regained control, "And I'll take extra care of Selmak. Until we meet again, your Highness."

" _Until we meet again_ ," Aphrodite said sadly as she released his arm and made her way down the ramp carefully, joining H'rak at the base.

Jacob gave her one last parting wave before closing the ramp and working his way to the pel'tak. He was sure of the future now. The Tok'ra would eventually be absorbed into the Cytheran culture. They would accept Aphrodite as their new queen. But first they would have to win this never-ending war.

Selmak had often complained privately that the war would never end, because the Tok'ra would then be without purpose. But with the death of Egeria, the Tok'ra had renewed their commitment to this fight; dedicated to ending the reign of the System Lords before they faded from existence. Jacob had argued that the war was nearing its end. That Anubis had all but decimated the ranks of the System Lords and all that remained was to defeat him. To find that one final weakness that would topple the half ascended goa'uld.

And for the first time, Selmak could finally agree. The end was near. Victory was close. It was time to begin thinking about the future. A future that turned the Tok'ra warriors into farmers and merchants. A future where death wasn't hiding behind the nearest doorway or around the next bend in the tunnel.

Aphrodite was the future. The future was now safe. Time to finish up the ugly business of war in the present.

" _Take us home_ ," Selmak ordered as Jacob reached the pel'tak. " _We have a war to win_."

END

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: I know that I left the ending a bit open, but I don't intend to write a sequel. This was supposed to be a Tok'ra story and Jack and Sam hijacked it mid-way through. And for those who want to complain that the J/S ship ending was a bit rushed... Remember this story takes place after Avenger 2.0 in Season 7. They have loved each other in secret for YEARS...They have lived, fought, and died beside each other. No amount of dating can change the depth of their commitment to each other. In fact, it belittles the depth of that bond. I just didn't see the point in them wasting more time.


End file.
